


Believe in This

by stickyfingertips



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyfingertips/pseuds/stickyfingertips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Hughes, had dreamed of being an actress since the tender age of four. Find out what happens when she gets her big break on the hit BBC show Sherlock and finds herself falling for its star, Benedict Cumberbatch. Finding himself enraptured with the young actress Benedict battles with his inner emotions in a quest to capture the woman who he is certain will complete him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock (BBC), Benedict Cumberbatch, Matt Smith, Martin Freeman and any of the other talented actors mentioned in this work of fiction. All characters, except Charlotte Hughes, belong to their respective persons and the writers responsible for bringing them to life.

Acting, my one passion, and the one thing I hoped to accomplish in my lifetime since watching Mary Poppins at the tender age of four. In the beginning, my parents blew off my obsession, figuring it to be another dream children had, such as wanting to be an astronaut when they grow up. They just so happened to be completely wrong though. I had thrown myself into every school and community play and musical beginning at the age of six and only ending when I graduated. It was when they saw my drive and passion to be involved in every possible production that they began taking my dream seriously and understood there had been truth in my statement. 

I had busted my ass in secondary school, managing to graduate two years ahead of schedule, gaining acceptance to the Royal Academy of Drama and the Arts. The four years I spent at RADA had shown me where I stood in terms of managing to make a name for myself in one of the most competitive industries the world had ever seen, as well as giving me the chance to develop and grow as an actress. 

Everyone imagines that after attending such a prestigious academy auditions and scripts would be thrown at one from every possible direction but that my dear readers, is absolutely false. After graduating, I took every possible role, whether it was as a stand-in or as an extra, just in an attempt to pay my bills. I had quite a nice trust-fund left to me by my parents and while I was living off of noodles and take-away I kept myself from dipping into it. That was the one time in my life I seriously began to question my life. I began to wonder if I should just give up on my dream of being an actress, go back to school, and get what some call a “real job” that guaranteed a salary. That’s what a two years of living paycheck to paycheck will do to you. 

It was at the end of these two years that I finally saw a light. I managed to land the role of Baby in Dirty Dancing and then I met Maggie. Maggie had been backstage with one of the set directors during rehearsal and had introduced herself to me as an acting agent. By the time I left for home that night, I had fired my old agent, who offered me nothing but small television roles but billed me every chance he got, and had three auditions lined up for the following week. 

Nearly two years had passed since Maggie and I began working together and I thanked her every chance I got for jump starting my career. It was because of Maggie I currently found myself standing in front of BBC studios, an opportunity of a lifetime awaiting me inside. Slowly but surely I was breaking into the acting world; a small but frequent roles in EastEnders, Secret Diary of a Call Girl, and Doctor Who had put my name out there but I was still waiting for that breakthrough role. 

Having been in Louisiana for the past two months filming my second major film role in Pitch Perfect 2 I had jumped on the first international flight back to London. It had been nearly three months since I had been home: one promoting my first major film Lost River with Ryan Gosling, Cristina Hendricks, and my cuddle buddy for life Matt Smith. The last three months had been some of the best days of my life and I knew that even if I didn’t seen them as frequently as any of us would like the friends I made would be with me for life along with the memories. 

When Maggie had called me a week ago letting me know I had secured an audition for the world renowned Sherlock I was convinced April Fools had come late for me. It had taken ten minutes of assuring on her part that Mark Gatiss and Stephen Moffat had personally asked for me to come to the audition for me to actually believe the words coming out of her mouth. From what Maggie had told me it was seeing me in the latest production of Much Ado about Nothing that caused them to consider me for a role I had received only a page of lines for. 

The noises and bustle of people became nothing but background noise for me as I made my way into the building. The receptionist let me know that the auditions were being held in the back of the building and instead of taking a seat I paced nervously up and down the hallway wringing my one piece of paper in my hands nervously. So caught up in my internal dialogue was I that I failed to notice Steven Moffat walk into the hallway, only snapping out of my trance when he called my name. 

“Charlotte, how great to finally meet you. I regret that we weren’t able to meet on the set of Doctor Who. From all of what Matt’s told me about you I feel as if we already know each other.” 

“Oh goodness, I hope you’ve only heard the good things. Matt’s been known to exaggerate things a little.” 

“I think he kept the embarrassing bits to himself.” 

Steven held open the door to the audition room, it being completely empty save for a small table set up at the front of the room, a table behind which sat Mark Gatiss and, to my surprise, Benedict Cumberbatch. 

“It was just going to be Mark and I today but Benedict had a day off and offered to read along with you.” 

Clichés aside, Benedict was so much more in person than he was on the screen. His hair was slicked back, a look that did wonders for my lady bits, though I just knew those Sherlock curls were begging to come out and play underneath all of the gel. 

“I’m Benedict but please just call me Ben.” 

“Charlotte, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Leaning across the table, Benedict placed a kiss to my cheek, a greeting I would have expected from a friend but not one of the biggest names currently floating around in Hollywood. The touch of his lips on my cheek was enough to cause my knees to buckle yet a higher power kept me on my feet. 

“Now we know we didn’t give you an awful lot of information in regards to Amelia. That’s partly due to the fact that we’re still in the process of her character development and because we don’t want any details being prematurely exposed to the public. Fortunately for all of us, we have a few more details to give out before we get to the actual reading.” 

Following up Mark’s words Steven continued, “Yes, Amelia works as a dancer on the West End and in her free time teaches dance classes at the local studio. Her grandmother suggested she see Mrs. Hudson about a flat which is how she comes to be the tenant of 221C. As you know from the bit of the script, Sherlock immediately sets to deducing Amelia upon meting her, though she proves to be quite undecipherable.”

When Steven finished talking Mark immediately brought up the subject of dance, “Speaking of dance, Margaret told us that you are quite skilled in that area.” 

“Well I’d like to consider myself skilled. I’ve been dancing since I was four and minored in it while at RADA. I have dancing to thank for keeping me from starving right after graduation. Whenever I have a bit of free time I make a point to keep up with my classes.” 

Mark and Steven asked me a few more questions before we got to the actual reading. I left my script lying on the table and waited for Benedict to make his way to the center of the room where I was standing. Steven read for Mrs. Hudson and I quickly fell straight into my lines. What took place in that room can be described in one word, magic. Ever since I had started acting, I had never connected so instantly with another actor. Benedict and I became lost in our characters and I could only watch as a chemistry flowed between us, the likes of which I had no idea even existed. It was as if the disappointment I felt as our scene ended was reflected off of me and onto Benedict with the slight frown that fell upon his lips and the furrowing of his brow. It was either disappointment or an utter distaste for my acting. 

The room fell into silence as the last words fell from our lips and the three unscrupulous stares that were directed at me made me feel like bolting out of the room like a shy three year old. 

“Thank you Charlotte, that was absolutely brilliant. We’ll be getting in touch with your agent in a few days to let you know if you’ve received the role.” 

“Thank you, it was a pleasure meeting you and being allowed the opportunity. Have a nice day.” 

It was hard for me not to just dash out of the room. My nerves always seemed to kick in after any reading, the shaking that started in my hands managing to spread to most of my body within seconds. Traversing my way out of the building and to the nearest tube station, I told myself that if it was meant to be I would be cast as Amelia and if I wasn’t, well there were other roles out there sure to be calling my name. Though I wasn’t in the slightest bit sure of how my audition would be perceived by Steven and Mark, I knew for sure that just the memory of the way Benedict had looked into my eyes made my hair stand on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/audition/set?id=111555229


	2. Roses are Red

Two days scurried by faster than I expected. Part of that was due to the fact that I slept for almost an entire day, recovering from jet lag and the last months of constant work. My second morning home, a Wednesday morning to be exact, I pulled myself out bed and forced myself to attend my usual dance class at noon. I had been completely true when I told Mark and Steven I kept up with my dancing, if I’m not being extremely lazy with a clear schedule nine times out of ten chances are you’ll find me at the dance studio. 

Grace, my best friend since I was old enough to walk, had texted me while I was on my way to the studio, demanding that we do something later in the evening as, and I quote saying, “Just because your arse is getting famous doesn’t mean you can’t be seen with a lowly commoner such as myself.” After having lunch with Maggie so we could catch up and go over my schedule for the next few weeks I headed back home only to find Grace waiting rather impatiently on my doorstep. The two of us had grown up right next door to each other, attending the exact same schools until I left for RADA but we were still inseparable. 

“You told me you weren’t coming over until four.” 

“I know but you know how easily I get bored. Besides, you can only stay out for so long.” 

“I’m glad you have so much confidence in my social life.” 

Grace simply let herself in after I unlocked the door to my flat, plopping down on my sofa and looking at me expectantly. 

“So what now?” 

“Well I’m going to take a shower and wash all of this sweat off. Then we can pop down to Sainsbury’s. I need to restock my fridge and there’s this baked spaghetti recipe I’ve been dying to make.” 

I left Grace downstairs to her own devices and headed up to my room peeling my clothes off along the way. I found it odd to not have heard a sound from Grace the whole time I got ready, usually she would have resorted to raiding my closet or wasting time on my Mac but I had yet to hear a peep from her. 

When I finally made my way downstairs I found out why, finding her sitting on the sofa with the single page of my Sherlock script in her hands. 

“What’s this?” 

“Just a script for this audition I had yesterday.” 

Staring incredulously at me she waved the script in the air nearly shouting as she did so, “Oh no, this isn’t just some script. This is a Sherlock script. You auditioned for a role on Sherlock!” 

“No one was supposed to find out. That script was supposed to be seen by my eyes only. Anyways, I doubt I even got the part. I’m sure there are much more well-known actresses with much better acting skills than my own who auditioned.” 

Snatching the script out of Grace’s hands I sat it back down on the coffee table beneath my Mac shooting her a look that told her we were dropping the subject. Grace was my closest friend, no doubt, but there were times when I would prefer to just not talk about my chosen career path. 

“So dinner? I’m getting hungry.” 

“Let me grab my bags and we can head out. We all know how you get when you’re hungry.” 

I grabbed the bags I had sewn together so that I could avoid using tons of plastic ones out of the kitchen and Grace and I headed off to the nearest Sainsbury’s. Grace was sent off to get the ingredients for a S’mores cake I had found online while I went off on my own to gather those for the baked spaghetti. When I reached the point in my career at which I was receiving a steady paycheck I started buying mostly organic and natural foods. I had done a ton of research into both and decided that it was a change in my life I felt was necessary to make.

I definitely could tell a difference in the way I felt, appeared, and what I tasted just from changing my eating habits. I had even gotten Grace to jump on the bandwagon and she was even beginning to use all natural products which I had switched to nearly two years ago. 

After I managed to fill a cart full of food and other necessities Grace and I made our way back to my flat, both of us starving by this point and ready to eat. It was just as we reached my front step that my cell phone began to ring and I placed the bags inside the entry way before answering. Grace went ahead and went inside to start putting away the groceries, having done so plenty of times before so that she knew where everything went. 

“Hi Maggie.” 

“Hi sweetheart. So I’m afraid I have some good news and some bad news.” 

I know Maggie could hear my regretful sigh as I took a seat on my front step closing the door so Grace couldn’t hear my conversation. 

“I had to move up your photo shoots for True Religion and Simply Fresh to next week because of some conflicts in your schedule.” 

“I thought I was free for the next few months. When we went over it this afternoon those were the only two things I have planned before the premiere of “Lost River.” 

“That’s the good news. I just got off the phone with Steven Moffat. You got the part Charlotte. They want you to be Amelia Stevens.” 

I must have sat there staring at my shoelaces for a good two minutes simply absorbing Maggie’s words. Only the sound of a motorcycle buzzing past broke me out of my trance and placed me back in reality. 

“They want me to be Amelia?” 

“Yes, Steven said there was no questioning how perfect you are for the part. According to him though, if there had been any reservations Benedict wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer when it came to you getting the part.” 

“I can’t believe I got the part.” 

“Well you better, I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more. I’ll let you go so you can celebrate. I’ll call you when I get more details from Mark or Steven.” 

“Thanks Maggie.” 

With a push of the button, I ended the call before taking in a gulp of air. I managed to regain the feeling back in my legs after a few seconds and navigated my way indoors to find Grace still putting my groceries away. As soon as I entered, she turned around probably wondering what sort of news I had received that warranted the expression on my face. 

“What? What is it?”

Still shell shocked I murmured, “I got the part.” 

“Charlotte, you know I can’t hear you when you have your face buried in your hands.” 

I pulled my face out of my hands and coherently repeated my previous words. 

“You got the part on Sherlock?” 

I nodded my head with a smile on my face and could only watch as one manifested on her own. As I had expected, Grace let out a shrill scream that I was sure the neighbors could hear. Listening to Maggie’s advice, we began our celebration immediately getting my blender out from the cupboard and whipping up a pitcher of Sex on the Beach. 

As we worked on dinner with music blasting and drinks in our hands the sound of the doorbell broke us out of our reverie and warranted me turning down the music. I quickly sat my glass down and moved to the front of the flat, surprised to find a delivery man standing on the other side of my door with a large bouquet of dark red roses in his hands. 

After signing the slip he was holding in his hands I carefully maneuvered back through the flat with the large arrangement in my hands, praying to god I didn’t drop what could only have been a most expensive display. 

“Who the hell sent those?” 

“I have no idea but they’re absolutely gorgeous. Hopefully, this will give me some clue.” I replied, plucking the card from the top of the arrangement.   
“Those are beautiful. Who the hell sent them?” 

Scanning over my name elegantly scripted on the front I flipped it open and read the message inscribed within. 

“Congratulations on getting the part. In my opinion, there was absolutely no one else more worthy of the role after a most magnificent audition. I’m looking forward to getting to know you and working with you in the coming months. Should you have any questions do not hesitate to contact me. Benedict.” 

As I finished reading I looked to the bottom of the card finding his number written beneath his flourishing signature. Sensing Grace was about to have a conniption I handed her the card, flinching as she let out a much louder scream than her previous one. 

“Benedict fuckin’ Cumberbatch just sent you roses and gave you his mobile!” 

“I should probably text him and thank him for the flowers.” I voiced wanting to be just as thoughtful as he had. 

Lifting her eyebrows up Grace replied, “No, you should text him and invite him over so you can properly thank him for the flowers if you know what I mean.” 

“I’m going to ignore it because not only do I barely know the man but that is terribly inappropriate. Go check on dinner and leave the messaging to me.” 

Letting out a huff, Grace turned her attention back to the stove giving me a chance to pick up my mobile and concoct a message worthy of sending to Benedict. 

‘Thank you for the flowers, they are absolutely gorgeous. I do have to say the best I’ve ever received.’ 

I sent the message before I could dwell on it any longer and rejoined Grace helping her plate our food so we could finally eat. Within minutes we were seated in front of the television devouring the baked spaghetti while our favorite movie, Dirty Dancing played in front of us. 

When my mobile rang I snatched it off of the table, managing to be quicker than Grace as she tried to grab it before me. 

‘You’re most welcome. I hope they suite your tastes.’ 

‘Red roses are my absolute favorite so you deduced correctly.’ 

“Don’t think I’m oblivious to you texting Benedict bloody Cumberbatch. If tits start flying out and penis pictures start being received I’m out of here.” 

“I don’t know what world you live in but thanking a man for flowers does not involve me sending him pictures of my tits.” 

I set my phone back down on the sofa, turning my attention back to the screen and my food. Five minutes didn’t even pass before my phone vibrated once more signaling I had received another text. 

‘I’m glad to see playing the world’s only consulting detective has its advantages. After perusing the florist’s shop for nearly thirty minutes I just decided on something simple and classic.’ 

‘Well you chose wisely as I happen to be a very simplistic person. They add just the right amount of color to my sitting room.’ 

Hours later, after copious amounts of food and alcohol had been consumed, the kitchen cleaned, and Grace sent on her way home, I was spread out on my bed with a head full of wet hair when my phone vibrated once more. 

‘I’m glad you like them so much and I’ll be sure to remember how simplistic you are. Sleep well Charlotte.’ 

With a smile on my face I set an alarm on the device and plugged it in to charge. It seemed that for once in my life my dreams were slowly but surely becoming a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading and leaving Kudos.  
> Here's a link to Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/script_reading/set?id=112311481


	3. Rehearsal & Bike Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own Benedict Cumberbatch or any of the other actors associated with this work nor do I own or associate myself with the BBC and Sherlock. Charlotte and all other fictional characters are solely in my ownership.

The next three weeks went by much faster than I expected and would have liked. Since Maggie had moved up my campaign shoots for Simply Fresh and True Religion I had those to attend as well as one for Michael Kors. Between that, my regular dance classes, and painting the spare bedroom in my flat I wasn’t exactly mentally prepared for script readings for Sherlock to start. 

I had received the script for the first episode of Season 4 just three days ago but had nearly memorized all of my lines. When Season 3 had ended the BBC had given the green light for the producers and writers to start working on a new season as soon as possible. All of this meant that pre-production was beginning just now in mid-September and actual filming was slated to begin in three weeks. 

I was still having a hard time accepting the fact that I had landed a role on such a famous show but knowing that my actual role would be starting in less than a month caused a few minor panic attacks. 

When Friday afternoon rolled around, the day of the first script read through, I was a nervous wreck. Matt texted me my entire trip on the Tube, doing his best to calm me down and reassure me that everything would work itself out. He promised if I made it through the script reading without having a nervous breakdown he would even pay for my ticket for The Book of Mormon, which we had plans to see the following night. 

It wasn’t until I arrived at the studio that I realized I was nearly thirty minutes early. As I entered the room I spotted Benedict in front of the table lined with various foods and drinks, making himself a cup of tea. I was either louder than I thought or he sensed someone else’s presence in the room as he turned around and locked eyes with me. 

“I’m usually terribly late for these sorts of things but Martin always steals the good food so I’ve been forcing myself to get here before he does.” 

“Well according to everyone, you do have quite a reputation for being tardy.” 

“In my defense, it’s usually due to traffic and the other times I’ve either forgotten or just lost track of time.” 

“I think we’re all guilty of that from time to time. I’m only here because I was going stir crazy sitting in my flat and worrying over my lines. I might be the only person who’s ever learned all of their lines for a script reading.” 

“You’ve memorized all of your lines already? Dear me, you’re making the star of the show look bad. I’m doing good to remember them when I’m actually on camera.” 

“That’s how I usually am but I’ve just been so nervous I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“I got over it and I’m sure you will too. Now I’m lucky to remember my lines when I’m actually on camera. Would you like some tea?” he asked holding up an empty cup. 

“Yes please, two sugars and a dash of milk.” I replied as I went about filling a small plate with cheese, crackers, and fruit. 

“Just how I take mine.” He commented as he handed me a steaming cup. 

I thanked him before taking a seat at the tables set in the center of the room. I forced myself to eat the food I had placed on my plate as I had been too nervous to even consider eating earlier in the morning. I was known to go a long while without food but after so many hours I just became a raging monster with a side of delirium and a terrible headache. 

With all of the seats spread out in a square across the room I had expected Benedict to take a chair halfway across the room so imagine my surprise when I looked up from Matt’s text to find him sitting right next to me. Not wanting to be rude I quickly sent a reply to Matt before placing my phone back in my purse.

“So how long do these things usually last?” 

“It usually just depends on what Steven and Mark hope to get done. Since we’re starting a new season everyone will likely mingle for a bit to catch up before we all sit down. Then Steven will go over the schedule, when we’ll have our script readings, when rehearsals will begin, and when shooting will actually start. Either he or Mark will do a quick run over the script before we actually get to the reading. You don’t have anywhere to be do you? Because it usually takes us about four hours before we’re finished.” 

“Oh no, I just wanted to have an idea of how long we’d be here. I haven’t done one of these in a few months. A lot of Pitch Perfect 2 isn’t scripted so we didn’t exactly sit down for a read through.” 

“I have to say, I’ve heard good things about the first one but I haven’t taken the time to sit down and watch it.” 

“You should, it’s actually really good and I’m not just saying that because I get to be in the sequel. Matt’s jealous he didn’t get to come visit me on the set.” 

“Matt was whining to me about it the last time we saw each other. He talks about you quite a lot.” 

“He does? I hope you’ve only heard the good bits because if not I might have to beat him up tomorrow.” 

Benedict let out a laugh and don’t even get me started on what that did to my lady bits, before asking his own question. 

“This may be a bit personal but are the two of you dating? It’s just he’s always going on about you and, not that I pick them up often, but I’ve seen pictures of the two of you in the papers.” 

“Goodness no, he’s like a brother to me even though I exploit him for cuddles every now and then. We’re definitely not dating though. I know the papers would make you think otherwise. If we’re so much as seen in public together people thing we’re soon to be engaged or recently reconciled but all we have been for the past three years is really good friends. Besides my friend Grace, who I’ve known since primary school, Matt’s my go to guy.” 

Benedict looked like he was ready to reply but was cut short when the sound of people entering the room met both of our ears. Cutting my attention away from him, I watched as Martin Freeman and Amanda Abbington entered the room, the two of them heading straight towards me and Benedict. Uncomfortable was an apt way to describe how I felt when their gazes landed on me, me sitting awkwardly in my seat and tapping my foot nervously. 

Before I could react Amanda had wrapped her arms around me speaking excitedly at a tone that I’m sure people could hear from outside the room, “You must be Charlotte. Ben’s told us all about you in the past week. Can I just say you were absolutely darling in Dirty Dancing? I got this bugger to get up off the couch and take me to see a performance, something he didn’t regret when you came on stage.” 

“You asked to go out for a date and I took you. I can’t help it that Charlotte here just happened to capture my attention.” He spoke causing me to blush profusely. 

“Don’t let him embarrass you. He’ll deny it but I caught him wanking off to that picture of you in the brochure one night. It seems this old body just doesn’t cut it anymore.” 

I had seen interviews with the two but never had I dreamed of them being as open as they were being with me. It had to be the first time that someone had told me their significant other had masturbated to my image. That coupled with the fact that she didn’t seem to care about it at all made me wonder just how one is supposed to respond to such an admission. 

“I’m flattered?” 

“So you should be. I have to beg for a shag from him but catch him rubbing one of to you no problem.” She replied, laughing the entire recollection off like to was nothing. 

Shooting Amanda an incredulous look Martin scoffed out, “I will remember that statement when you try to sex me up at seven in the morning. I have never denied that such actions took place. Charlotte, you will always have a special place in my heart.” 

Amanda sat down next to me while Martin and Benedict fell into conversation like the best friends they are. For having caught me so off guard earlier, Amanda was very easy to talk to and we easily fell into discussing the show as we both nibbled on our plates of snacks. The rest of the cast slowly filtered into the room, introducing themselves to me and saying their hellos to everyone else. As I met more and more of them I became more aware that I was sitting in a room with some very big names and the stars of perhaps the BBC’s most famous show. 

“Between the two of us, Benedict seems to be quite infatuated with you Charlotte.” Amanda said, sparing a glance at Benedict who was engrossed in a conversation with Martin and Rupert. 

“Benedict infatuated with me? I highly doubt that.” 

Having been tossed about in the acting world and having to listen to directors, producers, and casting agents critique every aspect of me had caused me to develop quite the terrible habit of self-deprecation. Amanda’s attention turned away from me for a few moments giving me the chance to replay her words over in my head. In my own mind, I couldn’t even hold a candle to the women and actresses he interacted with on a daily basis. I didn’t even want to think of those that would willingly throw themselves at his feet. Besides all of that, there was the whole age difference between the two of us. I would be turning twenty-four on Halloween which sat Ben nearly thirteen years older than me; just ignore the fact that I had done an extensive Google search on him after my audition. 

“Charlotte, are you alright?” 

I looked up to see Benedict worriedly staring at me making me wonder just how distraught my face looked. “I’m fine, just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. I think everything’s finally sinking in for me.” 

I could feel the tingles running up my arm as Benedict placed his hand over mine, causing my nerves to stand on end and making me feel like a school girl with her first crush. 

“You’ll do perfectly. I’ve found it helps if you focus on the person or people you’re in dialogue with and block out everyone else in the room.” 

“Don’t know how successful I’ll be at that but I’ll give it a try.” 

Five hours later, a little longer than Benedict had predicted, we were one script reading down and everyone was beginning to file out of the room. In the beginning, I was on edge as my first few lines caused everyone occupying the room to turn their heads in my direction. Slowly though, I took Benedict’s advice and began singling out those I was interacting with becoming more confident with myself as we settled into a flow. I will admit, there had been an undeniable chemistry between Benedict and myself as we transformed into our characters and interacted. 

Sliding my script into the folder I had placed it in, I slung my purse over my shoulder while debating with myself on grabbing dinner on my way home or whipping something up myself. It was a warm hand grasping my wrist that caused me to halt my walk to the exit, turning around to face the owner. 

“A few of us are heading to The Chandos for dinner and drinks and we’d be delighted if you joined us.” 

“It sounds better than going back to an empty flat. It’s near Charing Cross right?” 

With a nod of affirmation Benedict responded, “Yeah, about two blocks over on Saint Martin’s Lane.” 

“Well, I’ll just hop on the tube and meet you there.” 

With a shake of his head and a smile, Benedict turned around and let Martin and Amanda know he would see them at the pub before pulling me out of the room and into the elevator. 

“I hope you’re not kidnapping me? There’s a lot of plants at home that would miss my watering services if you are.” 

“Unfortunately no but you’re mad if you think I would let you ride the tube by yourself when I’m more than capable of getting you there. I do hope you’re not afraid of bikes though.” 

Shaking off Ben’s answer of ‘unfortunately no’ I told him I wasn’t in the slightest afraid of bikes, I actually got quite a thrill from riding and driving them. 

“You’re in luck. I just so happen to have Joe’s helmet with me. He’s always begging me to take him around the block when I’m at Martin and Amanda’s. I think it’ll fit you though, I bought it a little bigger so he can grow into it.” 

“Just promise not to attempt any crazy stunts. I made the unfortunate mistake of getting on a bike with Ryan and he was popping wheelies and jumping over everything. I might have squeezed the air out of him as tightly as I was wrapped around his waist.” 

“Wheelies and jumping aren’t my forte but I do have a reputation for breaking the speed limit but not when I have small children with me.” 

“I can deal with the going fast bit. I fancy myself a bit of a speed demon.” 

Somehow I just knew that Benedict would never let any harm come to me which is a good thing because getting a look at his bike it looked like it could go rather fast. Grabbing Joe’s helmet, I missed the way in which his eyes raked over my face as he carefully fastened the strap though it was impossible to miss the care with which he placed an errant piece of hair behind me ear. As he slipped onto the bike while fastening his own helmet he promised me, “Just hold on tight and I promise we won’t crash.” 

Slipping on behind him, I surreptitiously wrapped my arms around his waist. Even though two years had passed I could still feel the remains of all of the work he had done to bulk up for his role in Star Trek and the feel of his abs beneath my fingertips was definitely enough to cause me to squirm uncomfortably. As we sped across the city, my appreciation for riding on a motorcycle was renewed. There was just something about having the wind hit your face and molding your movements to the bike’s that was invigorating. It also doesn’t hurt to be holding onto one of the most attractive men you’ve ever seen in your life. 

It wasn’t long before we arrived at The Chandos. There was some truth to Benedict’s admission of being a speed demon as we were the first to arrive. After holding the door open for me, like the gentleman he is, I stood patiently while he spoke to the manager, requesting two booths near the back of the pub. By the time we were seated most of the cast had arrived, splitting themselves amongst the two secluded booths. Sitting at the farthest table, I found myself squeezed into a Benedict and Louise Brealey sandwich. 

“Hello, I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier. I’m Louise.” 

“Charlotte, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Leaning in closer to me Louise’s face took on a most serious expression, “So what is this I hear about you knowing Ryan Gosling and is there any chance of me getting a date with him?” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at the love struck look on her face, thanking Ben as he handed me the pint I had ordered before answering Louise. 

“He directed the last movie I was in, Lost River. All I have to say is those abs we all saw on Crazy, Stupid, Love were definitely not green screened. I was privy to seeing them up close and personal after throwing a bucket of water on him. As far as a date, he is still very much in love with Eva but should things ever turn sour I’ll put in a good word for you.” 

Slack jawed Louise gasped, “You threw a bucket of water on Ryan Gosling.” 

“He deserved it! He was the one who helped Matt dye all of my white clothes, including my favorite pair of white trousers, lime green while we were filming. And let’s not forget when the two of them put a live snake in my bed while I was sleeping. I love just about every creature that walks or slithers on this planet but I am not okay to one slithering up my leg unexpectedly while I am in the midst of dreaming.” 

Louise laughed while Rupert, having heard my tale, turned towards us so he could hear the rest asking if they had really put a snake in my bed. 

“They most certainly did! I tell you, the world almost lost one of its sexiest men and the Doctor. They got what they deserved though.” 

Just as I went to continue the waiter appeared at our table to take our orders. Mark, Steven, Martin, Amanda, Benedict, myself, and Louise quickly told him what we desired before he moved on to the next table. 

“So back to this story. How did you get your revenge Ms. Hughes.” Mark questioned as by now the entire table’s attention had fallen upon me. 

Our conversation was cut short as a waiter appeared at our table to take our orders, flowing through everyone sitting at the table, Mark, Steven, Martin, Amanda, Benedict, myself, and Louise before we were left to ourselves once again. 

“Well Matthew was the first to go. Needless to say, after a prank involving a tarantula situating itself upon his head and another in his dresser drawer he decided he wanted to join the good team. There are pictures on Twitter and Instagram as well as a Youtube video for anyone who’s interested in seeing the spectacle. I still can’t remember how we managed to pull it off but it took half of the production crew and cast to help us do so. Eva may or may not have slipped Ryan half of a sleeping pill in his afternoon coffee so as soon as he went in his trailer for a nap we had it lifted off the ground and placed a blow up pool beneath it. Then I had the pleasure of sounding a police siren from a megaphone and watching as he attempted to run out of his trailer but ended up falling straight down into ice cold water. He did commend me on my ingenuity though.” 

Everyone glanced at me with admiration as Steven spoke, “Let’s all remember not to prank Charlotte unless we want something worse to happen to us.” 

Though I usually would have basked in the attention I was happy as everyone dispersed into their own little conversations with each other meaning I was no longer the center of attention. Louise and I spent the entire meal getting to know each other and even made plans to go shopping together later in the week. We bonded over our love of television shows; especially Doctor Who and Sons of Anarchy. She had made me promise to introduce her to Matt when the chance arose before we fell into SOA talk. 

“If I ever have the chance to meet Charlie Hunnam I will probably have a mild panic attack. The things I would do to that man even though I am quickly growing to hate Jackson Teller. Matt dragged me along with him to Comic Con this year and Karen and I actually ran into Theo Rossi. I’m surprised I even managed the words to speak to him. He was such a sweetheart and he actually knew who I was. It shocked the hell out of me.” 

“Ugh, you get to meet all of the celebrities while I’m stuck with having this loser as a friend.” Louise complained, pointing at Benedict. 

Letting out a scoff of shock Benedict finally opted to join into our conversation, “Excuse me for not being Charlie Hunnam or Ryan Gosling.” 

Wrapping my arms around Benedict’s, I playfully cuddled up to him giving him the best puppy dog face I could manage. “Aw Benny, you know we love you. And between you and me, I’d take Sherlock over Jax and Noah but if you could build me a pretty mansion on the river that’d be nice, though I’d settle for you just buying me one.” 

“Well I could probably read a manual or something.” 

“There, now I have the perfect man in one package.” 

The pub slowly emptied as the hour passed us by, everyone beginning to take care of their tabs while Louise and I took picture with one another. All of our best faces came into play: serious, playful, laughing, sexy, and cute until Ben decided to crash our last few. 

“There’s no turning back now, you’ve involved yourself.” 

Amanda grabbed my mobile out of my hands and took a picture as Louise and I pressed our lips to Ben’s cheeks. Somehow though, the tables were turned as Louise quickly ended up with my mobile. 

“Now Sherlock and his new love interest have to get together so smile.” 

We reverted back to being fourteen again and having just gotten our first camera as we posed together. There was one where we playfully glared at one another, one where I pretended to be polishing his cheekbones, and a few of us just smiling together. It was the last one that took me by surprise as Benedict wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to my cheek. 

Once we were done, Louise handed me my mobile back while Ben’s hands lingered on my waist a little longer than I expected, not that I was particularly bothered by it. Benedict had to steady me as I tripped getting out of the booth, my foot getting caught on the table leg. As we bid our goodbyes to the rest of the cast Ben’s hand still rested on the small of my back. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, just let me take care of my bill.” 

“No need to, I took care of it already.” 

“I could have gotten it myself.” 

“Nonsense, a gentleman never lets a lady pay for dinner, especially when he’s the one who invited her out.” 

Benedict led me outside and to the back of the building where his bike was parked, handing me the leather jacket he had been wearing earlier. 

“I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

“You’ll get cold though. After all, you have to drive back.” 

Stepping behind me, Benedict held his coat open making it easy for me to slip my arms in as I sensed that he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. 

“I’m naturally hot so the cool air will be welcomed.” 

It seemed that after jumping onto the bike we were pulling up in front of my flat in no time, just as my phone changed to tell me it was midnight as a matter of fact. Staring confusedly at his bike, I got lost in my thoughts for a few seconds. 

“Something wrong Charlotte?” 

Turning around to face Benedict I couldn’t help but wonder aloud, “How’d you know where my flat is?” 

“I convinced Mark to text me your address. How else was I supposed to send you flowers?” 

A light bulb went off in my head as I remembered the flowers that were just beginning to wilt in my sitting room. 

“Sorry, I’d forget my head if it wasn’t attached to my body. I can’t believe I forgot about my flowers, which now that you’re standing in front of me I can properly thank you for. There beginning to wilt and I’m afraid I might cry when it comes time to throw them out.” 

“You are most welcome. My mum always told me it was proper to send beautiful flowers to a beautiful lady.” 

In the last ten years I had had hundreds of people utter the words that Benedict just had but never had they had such an effect on me. I could feel the blush that stained my cheeks and I forced myself to stare at the pavement lest I get lost in his gaze. Regaining my composure after a few minutes I finally locked eyes with Ben. 

“Well next time you see your mother tell her that she raised an exceptional son.” 

“She’ll be pleased to hear that.” 

“I had a really good time tonight. There all so sweet and welcoming. I’m actually looking forward to rehearsal.” 

“Amanda and Louise absolutely adore you. I don’t think Amanda’s ever taken as quickly to anyone as she has you, not even Martin.” 

“Best not repeat that to Martin.” I spoke, causing Ben to smile. 

“I’ll talk to you later. If you need anything you can just text me.” 

“I will. Thanks for everything.” 

Feeling rather confident, I stood on my tip toes to press a kiss to Ben’s cheek before retrieving my keys from my bag and unlocking my flat. Peeking around the door as I closed it I sent him a smile suddenly regretting my actions as the door shut. Leaning up against it I let out a huge breath wondering how Benedict Cumberbatch could manage me to feel like a teenager all over again but also the most gorgeous woman in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving Kudos. Comments keep me inspired to write and let me know that someone is actually reading and enjoying my work. If you have any criticisms don't be afraid to voice them. I'm trying to do Benedict and the amazing personality he has justice so bear with me. I know that compared to other amazing writers on this website I cannot even compete but I'm trying my best and attempting to grow as I write.  
> Here's a link to Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/day_with_doctor/set?id=107238256


	4. A Vist from The Doctor

For me, the sound of my doorbell ringing is one of the most obnoxious noises in the world. It’s even worse when it relentlessly echoes throughout my flat before I’m ever considering facing the day. Coming to the conclusion that the eye-twitching inducing sound was not going to stop I stumbled downstairs with my favorite blanket wrapped around my body and through have closed eyes managed to unlock the door. Matthew, I use Matthew when I’m particularly annoyed with him, was standing on the other side, tapping his foot impatiently with a sickening smile on his face. 

Grumbling my way to my sofa I left the door open so he could come in, “What on earth is there to smile about? It’s nine in the morning.” 

“I got restless and just knew you would be happy to see me. You missed me didn’t you?” 

Peeking out from my cocoon, I sent Matthew a glare that could rival any Academy Award winner before burrowing back down into my blanket. 

“That’s right, you haven’t missed me because you’ve been too busy spending all of your time with Benedict.” 

After a few seconds passed, seconds it took my brain to comprehend Matt’s words, my head popped right back out of my cocoon wondering how on Earth Matt knew I had been with Benedict. 

Without even needing a question Matt answered, “It’s all over the papers love. The whole of Britain is dying to know who Cumberbatch’s new love interest is.” 

“You just wait until I’m awake to question your more thoroughly about this Smith. Right now, however, my only concern is getting a few more hours of sleep.” 

“How did I know that would come up? Cuddles?” 

Lifting my Blanket it took me and Matt a bit of maneuvering before we were cuddled up underneath the enormous Doctor Who blanket he had gifted me just a few months ago. When I first met Matt he had told me he was known to be a craver of snuggles and it was definitely true. Snuggling was one of our favorite past times. As I had told Benedict though, people tended to constantly question our relationship. While we were quite touchy with one another our feelings never went past those of a brother and sister, just a brother and sister who were in their twenties and loved to take naps together. 

By the time it was two in the afternoon, Matt and I were seated in Bluebird Chelsea, a spot we perhaps frequented a little too much as everyone knew our names. It wasn’t until our food had been delivered that I remembered Matt’s words from earlier in the morning. 

“So how did you know I was with Benedict last night?” 

“As I said, it’s in all of the papers. I think it even made the cover of Hello! and it was the headline on the Mail’s page. I think one of them read “Actual Love or Another Fling?” At first, I just passed you off as another random woman he was spotted with but I’d notice that fishtail and watch from a mile away. There’s photos of you two leaving the studio, driving through the city, and at the pub. If I hadn’t thrown it out I would have brought my copy of the Mail over for you to read.”

I resisted the urge to run my hands over my face as they would come back covered in makeup but it didn’t stop me from worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. I knew that being hounded and stalked by the paparazzi came with an acting life but except for a few photos of Matt and I had had remained out of the limelight for the majority of my career.

“Charlotte, you’re looking a little pale.” 

Taking in a gulp of air I averted my gaze from my feet and looked back up at Matt with a smile on my face. 

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a little bit of a shock to realize that so many people are concerned with your personal life.” 

“Well, just look at it as preparation because it’s only bound to get worse when it’s announced you’ve been casted on Sherlock.”

“I’ll just take it as it comes. I’m sure eventually I’ll learn to deal with it though no one should ever have to.” 

Matt, sensing how uncomfortable I was, quickly changed the subject to where we would be getting dessert after the show. As we shared a slice of chocolate cake I noticed the vibration of my mobile from its place on the corner of the table. I couldn’t stand it when people ignored those they were with in favor of their mobiles so I did a quick check to make sure it wasn’t important, leading me to unlocking the screen to get the full message. 

‘I just saw the papers. I can’t even begin to apologize. I hadn’t the slightest notion that we were being followed or I would have done everything in my power to keep you out of the papers. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.’

“I’m just going to take a wild guess and say that that’s Benedict.” 

I nodded at Matt, “He’s apologizing for the papers. I think he expects I want nothing else to do with him now.” 

“Judging from the smile on your face I’m going to guess that it’s the complete opposite. I do believe you, Charlotte, are smitten with you on-screen love interest.” 

“I am not smitten with him Matthew. He just so happens to be very nice and gentlemanly. Our relationship is and will remained strictly work related.” 

“Tell me that again when I find him sneaking out of your flat at six in the morning.” 

Like a child, I stuck my tongue out at my friend before typing up a reply to Benedict. 

‘There’s nothing for you to feel bad or sorry about. There was nothing either of us could have done to avoid those photographs being taken and published. And just in case those two sentences didn’t cover it, there is no need for forgiveness because I could never be mad at you for something out of your control.’ 

Placing my phone back in my purse, I glanced back at our shared dessert to see that it had all disappeared save for a few crumbs. 

“You ate all of it? I only had two bites!” 

“Well you could have had more if you weren’t busy messaging lover boy.”

“I was being courteous and replying to his message. You didn’t have to eat all of the cake.” I pouted, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms, my signature pouting look. 

“Don’t give me that look! It makes me feel like giving in to anything you want.” 

Knowing I had him cornered, I stuck out my bottom lip and watched as guilt crossed over Matt’s features. 

“Fine, okay, alright, I’ll take you to Galupo before and after the show just stop doing that!” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, I perked up and dropped a few notes on the table before standing up. 

“Let’s go, you’re buying me three scoops too.” 

Two trips to my favorite gelato place and one showing of The Book of Mormon later, Matt and I bid each other goodnight and headed to our respective sides of the city. After a quick shower, I settled into bed with my Kindle and plugged my phone in to charge. The screen lit up causing me to notice I had one unread message and when I saw it was from Benedict I felt bad after noticing he had sent it hours earlier while I was still with Matt. 

‘You’re a darling for being so understanding but I’m still promising to make it up to you somehow.’ 

Smiling at the kindness he could show through a simple text, I placed my phone back down and caught up on my reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading, commenting, and leaving Kudos! It all keeps me inspired to write. Also, I'm on the hunt for a Beta reader if anyone would like to volunteer. I've gone back and left links to Charlotte's outfits at the end of each chapter. I tried to figure out how to do so within the chapter but I was either searching in the wrong place, am completely incompetent, or there was nothing to be found. So if anyone knows how to do that, help would be greatly appreciated. I know this chapter is rather short but there should be another one out by the end of the week.  
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/day_with_doctor/set?id=107238256  
> This is what Charlotte's apartment looks like if anyone was curious: http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-44999762.html?showcase=true&premiumA=true


	5. Dinner for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters or material in possession by the BBC nor any actors associated with BBC Sherlock or elsewhere mentioned. Charlotte Hughes and her storyline are my own creation and property.

A week and a half passed by rather quickly during which I attended four rehearsals for the first episode of Season Four of Sherlock. We, the cast, had just finished our last script reading before rehearsals moved to Cardiff and filming began. The cast attended another script reading before we started actually rehearsing the scenes so as not to be completely unprepared on set. I was just placing my rather worn script in my bag when Benedict approached me. 

“Charlotte?” 

Turning my head at the sound of my voice on his lips I wondered what had him looking around so sheepishly. 

“Are you going somewhere? I don’t want to keep you.” 

“Oh no, I’m not looking forward to getting out in the cold so keep me as long as you need.” 

“Well since you’re not doing anything would you fancy having dinner?” 

“Absolutely, as long as I’m not obligated to get on the back of a motorcycle. As fun as it was I don’t think my body can handle it right now.” 

“Then you’ll be happy to know that the bike is safely locked up at home.” 

“Oh not at all, not really eager to get outside in this weather but I’ll just have to bite the bullet.” 

“Well if you don’t have any plans would you like to have dinner with me?” 

Hitching my purse onto my shoulder I locked eyes with Ben, “Absolutely, as long as I’m not obligated to ride on the back of a motorcycle because as fun as it was I don’t think my body would be very appreciative of it right now.” 

“You’ll be happy to know the motorcycle is safely locked up at home.” 

“Then I would love to accompany you to dinner.” 

Benedict suggested Tom’s Kitchen for dinner, a restaurant I had so far heard good things about but hadn’t had time to try out for myself. I settled on the Roast Sea Bass for myself and Benedict decided on Pan Fried Hake as he was in Sherlock dieting mode we were left to our own devices. 

“I just want to apologize for bringing you into the tabloids. I still feel terrible about it.” 

“Ben, I told you not to worry yourself about it. It comes with the territory of being and spending time with famous actors and actresses and sadly there’s people who   
want to know about every aspect of your private life. There could be people photographing us right now and there’s not a whole lot we can do about it except send them glares and curse words which would probably just result in us being called ‘ungrateful’ and ‘snobbish.’” 

“You are too understanding but right now I’ll accept it. So are you looking forward to leaving for Cardiff Sunday?” 

Taking a sip of my water I nodded my head in reply. “Yeah, Martin and Amanda offered to let me catch a ride with them to Paddington but I booked a different train. Which reminds me, do you have any recommendations on where to stay? I haven’t booked anything yet so I should probably get on that.” 

“Actually, if you’re looking for somewhere to stay I have an extra room at the flat I rent during filming. And as far as getting to Cardiff my train leaves at noon so if that’s the same time as yours’ I could drop by your flat and pick you up.” 

If any other person had offered to let me shack up with them for three weeks I would have been slightly uncomfortable and more than likely declined but in the last two weeks I felt that I had gotten to know Benedict rather well and not only did I feel comfortable around him I knew his sole intention wasn’t to just get into my pants; though it wouldn’t particularly bothered me he desired to do so.

“Only if you’re sure. I wouldn’t want to introduce on your personal space or cramp your bachelor pad.” 

With a laugh and a shake of his head Ben smiled, “Trust me, in the past few months I haven’t had time to be a bachelor. Besides, I can sense you’re a neat freak just like me so I think we’ll get along splendidly.”

“Well that’s a relief because I was dreading trying to find somewhere to stay. And if you would be so kind as to pick me up I would be forever grateful.” 

“It’s not a problem. I’ll probably pop in around a quarter to eleven in case we hit traffic on the way.” 

“That sounds perfect. So tell me what Cardiff’s like.” 

“A little less rainy and dreary than London but I’m afraid it’s not much warmer. There’s a lot of great places to eat, which isn’t a good thing for me being on a diet, and there’s a few night clubs I’ve had the opportunity to check out as well as a number of pubs. The cast usually gets together at the beginning of filming and goes ice skating and when we wrap an episode get together for dinner and go out to Oceana afterwards.” 

“I love to go ice skating. My mum and dad used to take me every winter without fail. Poor dad couldn’t even get two feet on the ice before he fell. My mum would sit and take pictures and just watch us and use us for a few laughs.” 

“Are you parents supportive of your career?” 

“They actually passed away when I was twelve. Some drunkard thought he was alright to drive home from the pub and hit them straight on. My parents were carried off in body bags and he walked away without a scratch. That was probably a little morose, sorry.” 

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so careless. I think the bit of my brain that censors my thoughts is broken.” 

“Don’t feel bad, it’s normal to talk about one’s parents. I’m just glad I was actually old enough to remember them.” 

“I can’t imagine growing up without mine. Their truly some of the best people I’ve known and I’m not just saying that because they gave birth to me.” 

“My mom was the one who made all of my costumes for my school plays. I can remember her literally waiting until the day before to start putting it together. My school put on a production of ‘Cats’ once and she was literally sewing me into the costume backstage. She was a dancer before she met my dad. I suppose she’s the reason I love it so much.” 

“Do you plan on keeping up with it if your career continue to grow?” 

“Absolutely, I’m actually in talks to perform in a sort of burlesque show when we wrap up filming Sherlock.” 

“A burlesque show? Sorry, not to be rude but isn’t that nude?” 

I let out a laugh at how shy Ben was, whispering the word ‘nude’ like he was eight years old again. 

“No, if you’re doing true burlesque there’s no nudity involved but a lot of clubs around here have incorporated it into their shows. The show I’m in negotiations for is kind of new age burlesque, we’re trying to stick to the original outfits though they’ll be a lot sexier but the music will be very modern. One of my friends from RADA and I actually put the show together and now we’re waiting to see if the venue will pick it up. It’s a lot different than the normal ballet and modern dance I do but I love to take risks.” 

“I hope it comes through because it sounds interesting. I’ll have to see it for myself.” 

I was suddenly bombarded by images of Benedict sitting in a smoky room, reminiscent of a photo shoot I had once seen of him, staring up at me on a stage like I was the only being in the room. Just the thought was enough to make me rub my legs together uncomfortably and unconsciously bite my lower lip. Shaking my head, I forced the images to be thrown out of my mind and put myself back in the present. 

“Well I’ll let you know if it comes through though I’ll probably be jumping around excitedly for a week so you probably won’t even have to ask.” 

Even after five minutes of protest from me, Benedict wouldn’t allow for me to pay for our dinner stating that he had been the one to invite me and it would have been rude expecting or letting me pay. As he pulled up outside of my flat I didn’t even have a chance to exit the Jaguar before he had exited himself and ran around to open my door. 

“If women could see how much of a gentleman you were all hope would be lost for the rest of mankind.” 

Escorting me to my front door, Benedict let out a laugh as I fumbled around trying to locate my key in the recesses of my purse. Finally pulling it out I unlocked my door before turning back around to face Benedict. 

“I had a really good time tonight. It was a lot quieter than our first outing at the pub.” 

“Yes, while it was nice you can’t really get to know someone in that kind of setting.” 

A veil of awkwardness settled over us and I scuffed my feet across the step wondering what to say next but thankfully Benedict spoke first. 

“So I’ll text you Sunday and let you know when I’m on my way to pick you up. It shouldn’t take me longer than twenty minutes to get here. I’ll probably just have my friend drive so I don’t have to worry with leaving my car at the station.” 

“That’ll be good. I guess I’ll see you Sunday morning then but just to warn you I have a habit of staying up late when I’m supposed to be up early so I might be half asleep.” 

“Noted, I’ll text you and remind you to sleep in that case.” 

“Please do because Tumblr and Pinterest are rather addictive.” 

Benedict nodded and quickly leaned up to press his lips to my cheek, stepping back to his car before I could even process his actions. 

“Goodnight Charlotte.” 

I replied though I wondered if he could even hear it as quiet as I sounded. Stepping into my flat, I could feel the heat emanating from the spot where Ben’s lips had made contact with my cheek even before placing my hand there. If I wanted to I could have taken my pulse from the way the area was pulsing. ‘What am I going to do with you, Mr. Cumberbatch?’ I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who keeps commenting and leaving Kudos!  
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/back_on_set/set?id=41558802


	6. Cardiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been proof read due to my laziness so please excuse any grammatical errors and anything that doesn't make sense.

When the sound of my alarm broke me from my sleep the next morning I almost ignored it and pulling the covers over my head until I remembered Benedict would be arriving in an hour to pick me up. Grabbing the annoying electronic I switched off my alarm and begrudgingly left the comfort and warmth of my bed. Slightly faster than usual I went through my morning routine: I made the bed, had a shower, and got dressed. Thankfully, I had packed the night before but unfortunately I had somehow ended up with two suitcases. Amy had assured me it was perfectly acceptable since I would be gone for three weeks but I still felt like I was bringing a bit much. I didn’t even bother looking to see if it was Benedict when the doorbell rang since he had texted me earlier telling me he was on his way. 

“I’m just going to grab a drink but otherwise I’m ready.” 

“It’s fine, no need to rush. We’re earlier as it is. I’ll just put these in the car.” 

Glancing down at my two suitcases, I looked back up at Benedict, “It’s not too much is it?” 

“No, I brought two as well and I’m notorious for packing more than I need. Better make sure you have it than not bring it and need it later is my motto.” 

I poured myself a large glass of orange juice and did a once over to make sure everything was off and unplugged before locking up and joining Ben at the curb. It was hard not to notice the Jaguar, a white one that was most certainly not Ben’s parked in front of my life but it was even harder not to notice Tom Hiddleston getting out of the driver’s seat. 

“Charlotte this is Tom, Tom Charlotte.” 

“Benedict’s told me loads about you. It’s nice to have a face to put with the name.” 

“I hope he’s only shared the good bits because I can be quite mischievous.” 

Opening the passenger door for me Tom smirked, “My dear Charlotte, I think we’ll get along just splendidly.” 

“That was my seat.” Ben protested. 

“Ladies sit in the front. You have been relegated to the back.” 

The three of us conversed the entire trip to Paddington Station and by the time we arrived I could more than vouch that Tom was just as darling as he seemed in   
interviews. After helping us get our bags out of the boot and load them onto a trolley he said his goodbyes. 

“It was a pleasure Charlotte. We’ll have to all have dinner when filming finishes.” 

“Of course, I’m not sure why Benedict’s been hiding you but he’s going to get a stern talking about it.” 

Receiving a hug from Tom I waited while he and Benedict spoke before he headed back home. 

“A warning would have been nice. It’s not every day you get to meet the God of Mischief.” 

“It would have spoiled my fun. I didn’t fail to notice the Loki keychain on your key ring the other night.” 

Shooting a playful glare at Ben, I lightly elbowed him as he pushed our trolley into the station. Once we had picked up our tickets and had our luggage stowed we headed towards our platform. The station had become quite crowded due to the time of day, Benedict taking my hand in his as we fought our way through the crowd. When we were finally seated, I pulled my iPad out ready to settle down for the two and a half hour ride. Benedict had given up his window seat to me so I could watch the scenery rush by as we slowly began our journey out of the city right on schedule. 

Thirty minutes into the ride we were competitively passing Flappy Bird back and forth, doing a rubbish job of keeping our voices down as we teased and sabotaged each other. 

“This is simply not fair! It is absolutely impossible to get to forty!” 

Just looking smug I responded, “Just face it Benny, you’ll never be able to beat me. I am the Flappy Bird champion.” 

“I beg to differ.” 

Handing over my iPad I let him have the game back, “Do your worst.” 

It didn’t take long after plugging my headphones in for my eyes to close of their own accord and coupled with the slow rocking of the train I was asleep within minutes. The feel of the train coming to a halt is what woke me from my nap and I slowly became aware of my surroundings.   
With a look to my left shoulder, I found Benedict’s head resting there, his perfect cupids bow slightly parted and an errant curl resting on his forehead as he slept. Brushing the hair out of his face, my finger had a mind of its own as it lightly ran down his cheek causing his eyes to flutter open. 

“We’re here.” 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Benedict let out a yawn as he stood from his seat, stretching in the middle of the aisle. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” He apologized sheepishly. 

“No worries, I fell asleep before you. I hope I didn’t disappoint as a pillow.” 

“One of the best naps I’ve had in a while.” 

Once we disembarked from the train and collected our luggage, Benedict hailed the two of us a taxi and within ten minutes we were arriving at his flat. Unlocking his door, he motioned for me to enter first and I stepped into a flat that rivaled my own back in London. A quick tour through the flat later and I was settling down in my room, taking the time out to actually unpack my suitcase instead of living out of it as I was prone to do when on shoots. I had plugged my iHome into an outlet, dancing around to the latest Beyonce album and mentally concocting plans for the show Emily and I were still waiting to hear about. Either it didn’t take long for me to empty my suitcases and hide them under the bed or I lost track of time dancing about the guest room because when I took a seat on the bed I realized it had been nearly two hours since Benedict and I had arrived in Cardiff. Just as I made a move to grab my Kindle out of the nightstand there was a knock on my door and knowing it was Benedict I told him to just let himself in. 

“Do you like the room?” 

“Oh yes, it’s fantastic. I can only imagine how large yours is if mine is this large.” 

“This is actually the main bedroom. I took the guest one.”

Finding it overly kind and unimaginable I questioned his reasons, “You didn’t have to give up your room. I would have been perfectly fine in the guest.” 

“You’re my guest and I’ve stayed in this room for nearly an entire year between the filming of all three seasons. It was time for a change in scenery. And if it makes you feel any better the guest room isn’t all that much smaller.” 

“I just wasn’t you expecting to give up your own room, no one’s ever been nice enough to do such a thing. Matt usually just leaves me asleep on the couch during our movie marathons when I crash at his flat.” 

“You’ll have to tell Matt that he’s expected to give up his own bed from now on.” 

“I’m sure he’ll adore that.” I laughed imagining the look on my friend’s face when the time came. 

“Martin called and wanted to know if we would like to join him and Amanda for dinner.” 

“Sure, I’m actually rather hungry.” 

“I’m going to grab my coat and I’ll meet you at the door.” 

Once Benedict had left the room I jumped up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Applying a layer of lip gloss, I ran my brush through my hair deciding nothing could be done to tame it at the moment and opting to put it into a tasteful ponytail. I didn’t want to keep Ben waiting so I grabbed my jacket and headed to meet him at the front door. A quick cab ride later we were pulling up outside of the restaurant Martin had texted Ben the directions to. Eyeing us up as soon as we walked in the door, the hostess stepped back from her podium and smiled provocatively at Benedict. 

“How many will it be?” 

“We’re actually meeting someone.” 

Motioning for us to proceed into the restaurant I ignored the glare she sent my way as Benedict placed a hand on my back to guide me through the tables and booths. Spotting Martin and Amanda we finally made our way towards them and sat across from them at a table directly in front of the windows causing me to question how we had missed them in the first place. Almost immediately Benedict and Martin took up their playful banter leaving Amanda and I to our own devices. 

“So do you like Cardiff?” 

“I haven’t seen much besides the train station and Benedict’s flat but it looks nice. He’s promised to show me around when we have some free time. I slept nearly the entire ride here so I missed all of the scenery.” 

“You’ll have to get him to take you to the antiques market. I absolutely adore it. Martin has to keep me from popping in daily otherwise our flat would be overrun. There’s loads of great places to eat as well. I’ve found all sorts of spots just from walking around.” 

“That’s how I usually happen upon my favorite places. Matt and I would just wander aimlessly around Los Angeles until we found something that intrigued us.” 

“Oh, Benedict mentioned something about your burlesque show. Tell me more.” 

Feeling embarrassed not just because of Amanda’s questioning but because apparently my words had had enough of an influence on Benedict for him to feel the need to tell others it took me a second to actually give her the details. 

“Nothing’s set in stone yet but my friend Melanie from RADA and I just sat down one night and came up with the idea for a show. We haven’t choreographed the entire show or the set but the nightclub owners seemed intrigued by what we presented them with. If only my parents knew what the actual show was going to entail they’d probably wish they had never placed me in my first ballet class at three. All I can say is that it’s quite risqué and definitely not for children. We’ve actually been taking poll dancing classes in our spare time which is something I never imagined myself doing.” I admitted blushing profusely. 

“More power to you then. Whatever man you decide to show those moves to will greatly appreciate it.” As Amanda uttered those words I noticed the subtle wink she sent Benedict who seemed to be listening in to our conversation. 

“You’ll have to let us know if you get the gig. I’d love to see it, I could never dream of having the nerve to get up on stage in front of people and dance. Goodness knows no one would actually want to see it. And I’m sure this rotten bastard would love to see it as well, it’ll give him some more material for his ‘alone time.’” 

Letting out a laugh at Amanda’s words, I promised to let her know if Melanie and I got the job. I was hoping to hear from the club owner by the end of the week so I would know if I needed to kick myself into shape soon. 

“So tell me, are you nervous about filming?” 

“Goodness yes, though according to the schedule I’m not due to be on camera for at least three days. I’m still extremely nervous. I’m not sure whether it’s from everything being so new or if it’s just first day on set nerves but I still have them.” 

“They’ll wear off sooner than you think. Everyone’s a joy to work with and even though the shoots can seem to run on forever everyone just takes it in stride.” 

“Well just so you know if I’m a nervous wreck tomorrow just ignore me. It takes me a while to warm up to new people so I’ll probably be extremely shy. Maybe I should have rethought the whole acting as a profession thing.” 

“I’m the same way but once I get to know people they have trouble shutting me up.” 

“Are you two going to actually speak to us or gossip for the rest of the night?” Martin piped up. 

“Well excuse me, we were letting you two shut yourselves off to the rest of the world. We didn’t want to interrupt your bonding time but if you two are quite done Amanda and I would love to include you in our conversation.” 

“Martin wanted me to let you know that you are now invited to our annual movie night and must bring the best movie you have to offer.” 

“Well tell Martin that I accept his invitation and that I shall do my best.” 

Even though we had to be on set at nine the next morning the four of us stayed in the restaurant until they closed, talking and sharing stories of ourselves. It was   
nearing midnight when Benedict and I finally arrived back at his flat and as the events of the day began to take their toll on me I bid him goodnight and retreated to my room. I barely managed a shower and didn’t even bother with pajamas opting to fall asleep in my robe. 

My first day on set thankfully didn’t involve me being forced to step in front of the camera, though I did get to meet most of the crew, introducing myself to the wardrobe stylist and assistants as well as the makeup department. Our first day didn’t involve a lot of filming, Benedict and Martin only shooting at the very end of the day for a few minutes. Even though I had rehearsed with Benedict and seen him rehearse with others it was a completely different situation seeing him in front of the character. 

I actually had to remind myself that he wasn’t really Sherlock Holmes though he did a damn good job of convincing everyone around him that he was. There was a complete metamorphosis from the Benedict behind the scenes to the actor that appeared on screen. Watching him work made me not only extremely anger to interact with him on screen but also extremely nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and Kudos! I promise that things will begin to speed up for these two in the next few chapters. I've already written the next few and things definitely progress.  
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/paddington_station/set?id=111975640  
> Benedict's Cardiff flat: http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-38391892.html


	7. Out of Character

I was a little restless by the time Wednesday rolled around though I suspect that’s what sitting around on set for two days straight would do to any sane person. It would be my first day of filming and my nerves were on end, more so than usual. Benedict had left earlier in the morning, leaving me at the flat by myself and giving me time to do a bit of exploring out on my own. Finding a small café to have brunch in I was just finishing my sandwich when my mobile rang. 

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is Abigail from The Box. May I speak with Ms. Hughes?” 

“This is she.” 

“Oh, well Ms. Hughes I’m so sorry for getting back to you so late on your and your partner’s proposition but we’ve been absolutely swamped this past week. Anyways, Mark and I sat down last night and decided that we would be absolutely pleased if yourself and Melanie would perform your show at our establishment.” 

“Oh my gosh, we would love to! Thank you so much!” 

“It’s our pleasure Ms. Hughes. I spoke with your agent Margaret earlier today and she was kind enough to fax me over a copy of your schedule. Max and I have cleared the club’s schedule for every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night starting on January 20th and running through February 14th. I see that your current filming schedule end’s around Christmas so aside from New Year’s the club will be open to you and your team for rehearsals starting on December 28th from 1:00-5:00.” 

“That is perfect. I’ll get in touch with you when I return home to finalize the plans once I run them over with Melanie.” 

“We look forward to working with you Ms. Hughes and do keep in touch.” 

“I will, thank you so much.” 

I had to stop myself from doing a happy dance in the café but figuring I would get my fair share of stares I refrained and resorted to letting out a small squeal. I settled my bill and called Melanie as soon as I was out of the doors letting her know we had the job. We were more than ready to sit down and discuss our plans for the show as it would be our first time performing together since we were at RADA. As I rounded the corner to the studio, I was, but shouldn’t have been, surprised to see a crowd formed around the building. I could tell by the numerous shirts and signs that most, if not all, of them were fans of Benedict’s, dying to get a glimpse of him from behind the barricades. A quick flash of my pass later, I walked into the studio telling Melanie that I would text her later. I was too busy texting Margaret to notice the figure walking down the stairs. It wasn’t until I ran straight into Benedict that I looked up from my mobile. 

“What has you so giddy?” 

Jumping up and down, I managed to keep my balance on the stair I was situated on, “We got the show! They called me today and want us to perform for nearly a month!”

I wasn’t expecting Benedict to lift me off my feet as he swept me into his arms, “That’s amazing Charlotte!” 

Being set back down I replied, “Honestly, I’m still a little shocked.” 

“I didn’t doubt for a second that you would get it. I shall endeavor to be the first proud ticket holder.” 

“There’s no need for that. I’m sure I can sneak you a few.” 

“No, I insist on paying for them as everyone else will. No doubt it will sell out.” 

Looking up at him abashedly from under my eyelashes I shook my head, “I doubt we’re that good.” 

“I’m beginning to think Ms. Hughes that you underestimate not only your beauty but your talent.” 

Staring into the depths of Benedict’s eyes, his hand still lingering on my waist, I could feel the electricity flowing between the two of us. Not really having the time to date growing up, I had only had two boyfriends both of them rather serious though I would admit that I had never truly been in love with either of them and as terrible as it sounds they really just kept me from being lonely. What I felt with Benedict, however, was more powerful than the feelings I had felt for either Richard or William and the two of us had only known each other for a little over a month. 

“Charlotte, we’re ready for you in hair and makeup.” 

Breaking my attention away from Benedict I looked down the hallway to see my stylist beckoning me into wardrobe. 

“Don’t make plans for tonight, I’m taking you out to celebrate.” 

“Oh no Ben, that’s not necessary. You were up at five in the morning, you’re probably ready to just get in bed and sleep the rest of the   
night.” 

“Nope, I will not hear any argument. I shall come fetch you when filming’s done for the day.” 

“Only if you insist.”

Sending me a smirk as he continued on his way he turned around to reply, “I most certainly do.” 

My first day on set had seemed to drag on but my first actual day of filming passed by faster than I expected. Benedict and I only shared the screen for a few minutes as most of my filming was done with Martin and Una. Finished for the day, I washed the layer of makeup off my face and put on a light layer of lip gloss and a few swipes of mascara, thankful that my hair was still in its curls from earlier in the day. From the open doorway I could see Benedict leaning up against the wall, patiently waiting for me. Quickly putting my makeup away, I slipped on my purse and grabbed my jacket from the coat rack before joining Benedict. 

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at one of Benedict’s favorite restaurants, The Clink and were seated in the back in a somewhat secluded area. Our waiter arrived almost as soon as we were seated and while I was usually flattered by the attention of men this particular one just gave me the creeps. I didn’t feel it was necessary for him to stare at me the entire time he stood before our table. Needless to say, I was relieved when he finally left us alone. 

“So Martin and Amanda want us to join them for paintballing this weekend. They meant to speak to you about it today but never got the chance.” 

“That sounds fun. I’ve never been to a paintball course before.” 

Quicker than usual, our waiter returned with our drinks before venturing to take our orders. 

“What can I get for the lovely lady this evening?” 

“I’ll have the cheddar cheese soufflé with the white bean, tomato, and parsley salad.” 

Looking away from the man’s leering gaze I was a little stunned he didn’t even speak to Benedict before he recited his own order but was more surprised to watch Benedict nearly throw his menu at the man as he retreated from the table. 

“Benedict, are you alright?” 

“Fine, I just don’t like the bastard. I wasn’t raised to think it appropriate to eye up women right in front of them. The manners of some people are absolutely appalling.” 

Laying a hand on top of his, where it sat fisted on the table I looked into his eyes hoping to calm him down. 

‘Its fine, as terrible as it sounds most of us are used to it. You needn’t worry.” 

Mumbling under his breath I could barely make out his next words which I’m guessing he didn’t want me to hear. 

“You’re my only concern at the moment.” 

Benedict looked rather uncomfortable throughout our dinner which in turn made me slightly nervous and uncomfortable as well. It also made me wonder why he had invited me out with him in the first place if he was going to barely speak to me and act like it was physically hurting him to be in my presence. To be perfectly honest, his actions were beginning to piss me off and I was wishing I had declined his dinner invitation in favor of takeaway and a good book back at the flat. 

Our meal seemed to drag by and I’m certain when Benedict declined dessert that I let out a sigh of relief that I wouldn’t have to be in his presence for much longer. As the waiter came back with our check, I rolled my eyes upon seeing that his name and number had been scribbled down below our total. Ignoring Benedict’s protests about paying for the meal, I grabbed a few notes out of my wallet and practically threw them down onto the table. 

It was like fire and ice the way Benedict had transformed from his usual warm, receiving self to the cold person that now sat across from me. Never in my life had I seen someone do such a complete one eighty in a matter of minutes. In all of the time we had spent together there was hardly a moment of silence. The way we babbled away at each other was reminiscent of mine and Matt’s friendship, though I had admittedly never wanted to have my way with Matt. At this point, a bus could have come hurtling through the room and I would have been thankful for the reprieve. 

“You know, I just remembered I need to pick up shampoo from the shop. I’ll just meet you back at the flat.” 

Standing up as quickly as possible and slipping back into my coat, I took no notice of the sudden downturn in Benedict’s posture, one which had been rigid throughout our meal and appeared ready to snap at any second. Hurrying out of the restaurant, I took in a gulp of the chilling winter air as I headed back in the direction of the flat. 

After a bit of a walk, I actually popped into one of the shops to buy a few things, figuring it would look odd for me to return empty handed. The silence I stepped into when I opened the door set me on edge and I tiptoed down the hallway wondering if Benedict had returned. Slipping into my room I immediately shut the door, pulling off the coat and scarf I was donning and hanging them up in the closet. The tub sitting in the corner of the bathroom was calling to me, telling me that all I needed was a warm soak to wash off the day and especially the mood I had been left in by Benedict’s actions. 

Forty-five minutes later I slipped into a pair of pajamas and began a mental debate over whether I dared to venture into the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate and few biscuits for a midnight snack. Deciding it was worth the risk, I opened my door to hear the sound of Benedict’s voice echoing down the hallway from his half opened bedroom door. 

“You don’t understand Martin. I acted a complete arse! I invited her to dinner and if it wasn’t bad enough for me to ignore her for the whole meal I was a complete dick when I did manage to speak.” 

Peeking around the doorframe I could see Ben pacing back and forth, still donning the same clothes from earlier though his unkempt hair told me he had ran his fingers through it, probably in desperation, numerous times. 

“I don’t know! It just stirred something inside of me to see that jackass eyeing her up so lasciviously. Never in my life, has a woman been able to get under my skin in such a way. All I could think about was how much I wanted to smash his head into the table.” 

The flat fell silent as I leaned against the door frame with my mouth slightly ajar, trying to deduce exactly why I was the subject of his conversation. 

“I’m not even sure she’s come back to the flat yet. It wouldn’t surprise me if she booked a hotel room the way she practically ran out of the restaurant. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” 

I’ll admit, I hadn’t known Benedict for very long, I’ll admit to that, but I felt that for being acquainted for just a month that I knew him very well. So it was a shock for me to hear him so torn up, especially over a simple, rotten dinner with myself. 

The sound of Benedict’s door opening caused me to panic and rush into the bathroom without even closing the bedroom door. I managed to shut the door to the bathroom and turn the water in the shower on, hitting play on the iHome I had placed on the counter. I must have stood in silence for ten minutes at the least before chancing coming out. I checked to make sure Benedict wasn’t lingering in the hallway before silently shutting the bedroom door, deciding it was best to opt out of hot chocolate and biscuits. Pulling back the covers to the bed, a wave of sleepiness washed over me faster than I was expecting and I only managed four pages of Memoirs of a Geisha before falling asleep with my Kindle face down on my chest. 

I was somewhat roused from my sleep by the whispering of my name, though it wasn’t loud enough for me to open my eyes and acknowledge that there was someone in my room. I probably wouldn’t survive long in a horror movie since I would probably sleep through being murdered. I barely registered the removal of my Kindle from my chest and the bed sheets being pulled over my body. Had I not been so exhausted, I would have probably sat up at the feel of lips on my forehead but as it was I barely managed pulling the covers up to my chin and cuddling into the warmth the bed offered. As such, I was completely oblivious to Benedict’s desire to do much more than place a simple kiss on my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no excuse is good enough as to why it's taken me this long to update. I went out of town in April to see Avenged Sevenfold for the sixth time and then after that I had finals and two huge papers due after which I had to move all of my stuff out of my dorm room and back home. On top of that, somehow a bottle of water spilled in my backpack and got my laptop all wet and I've been scared to use it for the past two weeks. Hopefully, this update makes up for the lack of and I should be back to my regular updating schedule now.


	8. Understanding

I wasn’t due on set until later in the evening though Benedict was due in the morning meaning I was all alone. Deciding to do something productive, I slipped into a pair of running pants and a sport’s bra with a jacket over it before heading out of the flat. Getting in a few stretches I set out on a run through Bute Park, not even keeping track of where I was going just letting all of my frustrations flow out of me as my feet pounded the pavement. 

It surprised me to find out that two hours had passed when I returned to the flat though I had stopped and just admired the view of the park for a few minutes in between runs. Stepping off the elevator I could see a vase of my favorite roses sitting in front of the door to the flat. Taking care of unlocking the door first, I picked up the arrangement and carried it into the flat where I placed them carefully on the desk gracing the corner of my room. 

Picking the card from within, I read it silently to myself, ‘Please find it in your heart to forgive my most disagreeable temperament last night. Allow me to treat you to dinner tomorrow evening. – Benedict’ 

I ran the words over in my head, it not hard for me to find it in me to forgive him. I debated on how to answer his request and after fifteen minutes of pacing the room decided I would just speak with him when I arrived on set later. I finally headed to set around three, rushing into hair and makeup and being placed into one of the cutest dresses I had ever seen and a pair of black flats. Stepping into the living room of 221B I found Martin and Benedict seated across from each other, reviewing their lines one last time before the camera began rolling. 

Locking eyes with Benedict, I could tell his was wondering whether I had received the flowers and nodded my head in affirmation before reviewing my own script. Filming began within minutes, the filming of the first scene in which Amelia is asked to accompany Sherlock and John on a case. 

Two takes was all we needed before set up began on the crime scene, a scene involving just Ben and myself. Turning to leave, Benedict’s hand grasped my own, pulling me out of the doorway and towards him. 

“So you received the flowers?” 

“Yes, they were perhaps more beautiful than the last though perhaps with a shorter message.” 

Smiling sheepishly, Benedict scuffed his feet on the carpet, the only sound in the room, focusing heavily on their movement instead of my own. 

When the silence became too much he finally spoke, “I know I can’t begin to apologize for last night. I honestly don’t know what came over me. Perhaps it’s the stress of never seeming to have a break and not getting enough sleep but regardless of what it was my behavior was inexcusable.” 

Knowing exactly what he needed I wrapped my arms around him, pulling our bodies even closer together in an intimate hug in the hopes that it would relieve some of the stress I could feel he was under. 

“Just try not to let it happen again. Stress will do that to you, you know and I couldn’t stand for things to be awkward between us.”

Furrowing my eyebrows together I pulled back from him just enough to point a finger in his face. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that stress isn’t good for you?” 

“That’s it, when we get back to the flat tonight you’re going to relax and take the longest bath of your life while I go pick up a few things from the shop. Then we’re going to watch trashy movies all night and eat the unhealthiest meal I can cook. And since we have the weekend off, you can sleep for as long as you want in the morning.” 

“I couldn’t possibly let you do that Charlotte. If anyone should be making dinner it’s me. It’s the least I could do after last night’s catastrophe.” He protested. 

“I will not even listen to your excuses. That is what I said we’re going to do and so that will be what we do. If I so much as see that forehead crinkle with signs of stress I will be forced to punish you. Just think of your submission as a form of apology.”  
Patting Ben on the shoulder, I skipped off of the set ready for filming to be completed so we could start our night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a short chapter but there's some serious developments that will be taking place in the next. Thanks for all of the comments and kudos!


	9. Cheeseburgers & Paintball

Unlocking the door to the flat Ben and I were currently sharing, I struggled to hold all the bags while maneuvering myself through the doorway. Making it into the kitchen, I set to work unpacking all the groceries humming to myself as I did so. Once everything was in its place, I gathered up the ingredients for cheeseburgers and chips, it taking me just over forty minutes to finish up the meal. I hadn’t heard a sound from Benedict since I ran him a hot bath an hour and a half earlier so after sitting our food and drinks down in front of the telly, I headed down the hallway to see what he was up to. Lightly pushing the door to his room open, I found him curled up on his bed with only a towel protecting his modesty. At risk of looking like a pervert should he wake, I took a moment to admire his physique. Even though he had been on his Sherlock diet for a month or two, I could still make out the lines of his abs that the role of Khan had so gratefully bestowed upon him, lines that made me want to lick my lips and fan myself. Unaware of my movements, I was brushing one of his curls from his face and taking a seat next to his body, letting the movement of my fingers lightly running through his hair wake him up. 

“Dinner’s ready.” 

Locking his sleep filled eyes with mine Benedict gave me a lazy smile, “Your bubble bath did me in.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with a nap but dinner’s getting cold. I’ll start our movie and once you have some clothes on you can join me.” 

Leaving Benedict by himself, since I wasn’t sure how much longer I could sit in the same room with him and that body, I made myself comfortable on the sofa, setting up the latest season of The Walking Dead on the television. Five minutes later, sleeping beauty finally joined me, donning a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and eyeing up the plate of food I had set before him. I couldn’t help but laugh when he let out a moan with his first bite, a moan that told me my cooking was very appreciated. 

“That’s what I was hoping for Mr. Cumberbatch. I’ll be starting our movie so when you decide to get up and put some clothes on you can join me.” 

“Please tell me there’s more of these.” 

“There’s two extra being kept hot in the oven.” 

For the next three hours, we watched one of my favorite TV show, Benedict getting a kick out of me yelling at the screen whenever someone acted overly stupid. Once we were out of episodes, he insisted on washing the dishes leaving me time to shower and change before we started our movie. Somehow I found myself laid out on the sofa, covered by my Doctor Who blanket with my head resting near Ben’s legs. 

I couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it happened but as we watched Pitch Perfect Benedict’s fingers came to run through my locks, twirling the ends around his fingertips before beginning once again at my scalp. It was largely due to the gentle movements of his hands but also in part to the full stomach and run I had embarked on earlier that lulled me to sleep, as content and warm as a person could be.   
The sun shining through the open curtains in the living room is what woke me the next morning, making me aware of the fact that I was still in said room and not in my own. As my body slowly awoke, I also became aware of the hand tangled in my hair and the pillow underneath my head, a pillow which turned out not to be an actual cushion but Benedict’s leg. 

Slowly lifting myself from the couch I covered Benedict up with the blanket I had slept with before slinking off to my bathroom. After taking care of my business, I combed out my hair and brushed my teeth before slinking back into the living room. Glad that he hadn’t woken up, I left him sprawled out on the couch, a position that looked much more comfortable than the sitting one he had slept all night in, and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

It didn’t take me long to whip up two cheese omelets, two halves of a grilled tomato, and seasoned potatoes. I had picked up the habit of having hashbrowns with my breakfast while in the States and it had now become a staple whenever I cooked breakfast. I had just set a plate of toast and jam on the table when Benedict walked in running a hand through his hair and letting out a yawn. 

“I think I would have slept all day if the smell hadn’t woken me.” 

“Well I’m glad I didn’t have to wake you myself. I’m rubbish at pulling people from their slumber. I just feel like I’m depriving them of something that I for one love very much.” 

“Well if you ever have to wake me don’t feel bad. I usually fall into a sleep coma if I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep. That’s half the reason why I’m late to nearly everything.” 

"I’ll keep that in mind.” 

We sat down at the table and quietly talked over breakfast, the two of us still waking up as we ate. There was already a pattern forming between the two of us, if I cooked Benedict did the washing, claiming it was the least he could do since he wasn’t the greatest cook and no one, except his mum, cooked for him anymore. 

While Benedict took care of the dishes I went ahead and got dressed for the day since we were joining Martin and Amanda for paintball. Since they were due to pick us up in less than an hour I slipped on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt I didn’t have any attachment to. Pulling on a pair of old combat boots I grabbed a sweatshirt, knowing it was supposed to be rather cold and not wanting to get hypothermia. Shoving a lip balm into my pocket along with my license and a few notes I didn’t bother with makeup and headed back into the living room with my Kindle. I managed to read through about four chapters of Memoirs of a Geisha before Benedict came in, telling me that Martin and Amanda were waiting for us downstairs. He was dressed similarly to me, though if I’m being honest a plain old t-shirt did wonders for him while mine just looked well, rather plain. We took the elevator downstairs to see Martin and Amanda waiting for us at the curb in a rented Land Rover. 

“Glad to see you didn’t opt for the Fiat this time.” Benedict voiced, sliding into the backseat next to me. 

Pulling away from the apartment block, Martin looked back at his friend, “We didn’t want Charlotte to feel squished.” 

“Right, the concern for me is overwhelming.”

It was a bit of a drive to the site of Delta Force and on the way there we debated on which courses we were most excited to run around. Amanda had called earlier in the day and apparently the four of us were the only ones scheduled to be on the property. 

“I totally vote for London Apocalypse and the Zombie Crypt courses.” 

“You’re only voting for the Zombie Crypt because we watched The Walking Dead last night.” 

“So? I am merely preparing myself for the zombie apocalypse and learning how to impress Daryl.” 

“Daryl? You’re on a first name basis with him now? First of all, Daryl Dixon doesn’t exist. Secondly, if he did and the zombie apocalypse was a real thing you don’t exactly have a way to get to him in Georgia.” 

Not wanting to admit that Benedict had discovered a flaw in my plan I turned my head towards the window trying to find a loophole. 

“Then I’ll just have to learn how to fly a plane. It’d be easier than being stuck with Sherlock and Watson. All you’d want to do is deduce zombies and all he would be concerned about was impressing the ladies.” 

Benedict and Martin turned to frown at each other while Amanda couldn’t help but laugh chiming in that she thought they would both be rather bad off in the zombie apocalypse. 

“Excuse me, I did learn how to shoot a gun for War Horse and I’m sure in certain situations I could remember some of my stunts from Star Trek. I think that puts me way above Daryl Dixon in the zombie apocalypse.” 

“Sure it does Benny.” 

When we finally arrived at Delta Force after an hour long car ride it felt like we had stepped into a completely different country. The woods surrounded us and I could just make out the setup of a few courses through the trees. Since it had rained earlier in the day the ground had turned into a wonderful muddy mess, which made me glad I hadn’t worn anything of value.   
We met with our leader for the day, Luke Richards, who helped us choose our gear and equipment. We decided to split into teams for the day, Amanda and I going against the boys for our first course three courses. Hiding and running through the Tomb Raider, Zombie’s Crypt, and Castle Wolfenstein was a great deal of fun, especially when Amanda and I came out as the victors. All four of us were covered in mud as we headed towards the canteen for lunch but we didn’t mind as the fun we were having outweighed the state of our clothing. Pulling off my helmet I shook my hair out hoping not to have a terrible case of helmet hair and took a seat next to Ben, looking at him with a knowing smile that reminded him of his loss. 

“Alright, Charlotte’s with me this time around.” 

“She’s my partner!” Amanda protested. 

“Nope, I’m claiming her for my own.” 

Benedict slung his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him as I nibbled on my slice of pizza, not getting a say so in the matter. I glanced up from my plate at Martin and Amanda finding that was she had a knowing stare locked on me, causing me to wonder just what she knew that I didn’t and Martin as well, since he was looking at Benedict in the same way.

“Oh fine, just don’t complain to us when we beat you.” She said, wrapping her own arm around Martin. 

“Right, like that’s going to happen.” Benedict laughed. “Clearly, Charlotte’s the best out of all of us and we both know she could beat all of us by herself. Well just let how she came to be so handy with a paintball gun remain a mystery.” 

After we finished with our lunch and sat around for a few minutes talking with Luke we headed back into the woods for our next four courses. Between my on target shooting and Benedict’s aptness for hiding, we demolished Martin and Amanda from the start and proved to be an unstoppable force. By the end of our day, Benedict and I, though the muddier of the teams, came out on top with only ten splashes of paint shared between the two of us. Ridding ourselves of our protective gear we posed for a few photos with Luke and the rest of the staff to be uploaded to the company’s website before beginning our journey back into Cardiff.

Rain had begun to fall just as we started our last course and the heaviness of it proved just enough to soak through our gear and into our clothes leaving the four of us just a cough away from pneumonia. Martin had the heat up as high as it would go but I was still shivering in my seat, having ditched my boots and peeled off my soaked socks. The sun had already set as we pulled off the grounds and my body began shivering without my permission, showing just how cold I truly was. I stared out the window as Martin drove down the dirt road hoping some semblance of warmth would return to my body. 

“Come here.” 

I glanced across the backseat at Benedict, who was watching me shiver quite closely. Holding up his arms, I didn’t even think before sliding across the seat and into them, not caring that the man I was slowly but helplessly coming to adore had me wrapped in his arms or that Martin and Amanda kept shooting glances at the two of us. Wrapping his arms around me, I relished in the warmth his body gave off, my head laying on his chest as my shivering finally ceased. Benedict had told me once before that he was a naturally hot person and in that moment I couldn’t have been more thankful. 

Martin, Amanda, and Benedict fell into their own conversation while I opted to remain quite, the sound of their voices becoming background noise as my eyes slowly shut and I drifted off. I must have slept the entire way back into Cardiff because it was the feel of the car pulling to a stop that woke me up. Lifting my head from Benedict’s shoulders, I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust before fully sitting up and seeing that we were in front of our building. Benedict and I said our goodbyes to Martin and Amanda, both of us thanking them for such a fun day before heading upstairs. 

“So I was thinking I’d take a quick shower and pop out and get us some take-away. Fish and chips sound alright with you?” 

“At this point anything sounds good, I’m starving.” 

Forty minutes later, after I had spent a good amount of time soaking in a hot bath I slipped into a long sleep shirt and my slippers, having heard the door open not too long, and joined Benedict in front of the television. 

“I think your nutritionist would have a fit if they saw what you’ve been eating in the last twenty-four hours.” 

“Probably, but I think I deserved it. Besides, the both of us both worked off enough calories today to indulge ourselves a little.” 

“I agree, though I’ll probably feel guilty and go running tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Mind if I join you? I could use a good workout.” 

“Nope, just don’t complain when you get left behind.” I teased. 

“Oh Ms. Hughes, I do believe that’s a challenge.” 

“Take it as you want to Benny boy. I’m just merely stating the facts.” I replied, shooting him a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I promised to have updates and it's been almost a month here's a really long chapter. I've been busy with summer courses, work, and working on re-writing this but hopefully I'll have another update out on Wednesday. 
> 
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/delta_force/set?id=116485442


	10. Cuddles & Kisses

“I lied, I’m not as in shape as I thought I was. Can we please stop and rest?” 

Coming to a stop at the sound of Benedict’s labored breathing, I turned around to find him crouched over with his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. Glancing up to see if I had stopped, he immediately walked over to the nearest bench and collapsed onto it. It took him a few minutes but eventually he caught his breath, regaining his ability to talk. 

“How do you do this? We’ve been running for nearly an hour and I’m exhausted. We still have to make it back to the flat.” 

“Whenever I get stressed I just put my shoes on and take off. Not only is it a stress reliever but it’s a great form of exercise. So I figured we could get lunch before going back.” 

“Can we walk there?” 

Laughing at his pleading tone, I nodded my head and we started on our journey to the small café just outside of the park. Sitting at one of the window seats, I ordered a water and Caesar salad while Benedict decided on a club sandwich with juice before we were left to wait for our food. 

“So, our dinner reservations are for seven tonight.” 

“Oh, I totally forgot about dinner. Well that gives me plenty of time for a shower and a nap. I miss having Matt around, he’s such a good cuddle buddy.” 

Benedict seemed to be contemplating something for a few minutes before speaking, “Well I may not be the Doctor but I do believe I am in possession of subpar cuddling abilities.” 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into Mr. Cumberbatch. I am always in need of cuddling.” 

“I’m up for the challenge.” 

There was a gleam in Benedict’s eyes I couldn’t decipher as I looked at him, something that was slightly irritating to me as I prided myself on being able to decipher a person’s emotions. When we arrived back at the flat, both of us retreated to our rooms to wash the sweat off of our bodies. I opted to towel dry my hair instead of getting out a blow-dryer, putting on a large t-shirt and pair of leggings for comfort. Grabbing my Kindle I wandered into the kitchen for a bottle of water before settling down on the couch, having grabbed a pillow and blanket from my room beforehand. I had just turned on my Kindle when Benedict wandered in with his own book in hand. 

“Still in need of some cuddling?” 

Smiling widely at him, I nodded my head, my heart hammering nervously in my chest at the thought of being so close to him. I lifted my blanket up to allow him to slip under it and get settled. With a bit of maneuvering, Benedict was lying on the couch with my head resting on his shoulder and one of his hands draped across my back. The two of us settled down, my Kindle garnering my attention and Benedict’s book his own. I barely managed two chapters before my Kindle lightly landed on Benedict’s chest and my eyes closed. Later that night, after I begged Benedict to tell me where we were going and received no reply, I got all dressed up for our dinner. I chose a sensible pair of flats to go with my dress and slipped on my coat before meeting Benedict in the foyer. 

“I hope this will suffice. I didn’t exactly know what to dress for since someone won’t tell me where we’re going.” 

“You look gorgeous. You could wear a burlap sack to dinner and it would more than suffice.” 

“You sure do know how to flatter a lady Mr. Cumberbatch.” 

“Not just any lady, Ms. Hughes.” 

Benedict hailed a cab outside of the apartment block to take us to dinner, pulling up outside of Laguna & Kitchen Bar. Taking my hand as we exited the cab, Benedict led me inside the restaurant, letting the hostess know he had a reservation. When he pulled my seat out for me at the table, I realized he was the first man to treat me so well and as far as I knew, we weren’t even on a date. 

“So tell me more about your show? I do apologize for our celebration dinner not being much of a celebration.” 

“That’s behind us, Ben. Anyway, I’ve been texting Melanie trying to get the exact details down. I’ve been putting sets together on my Mac in my spare time. We’re supposed to meet with the owners of the club on the twenty-eighth to review the exact details so hopefully I’ll have everything planned out by then. I’m excited though I’m sure as the date gets closer I’ll be more nervous than excited.” 

“You’ll be perfect. I know you will. Not to sound like a creep or anything but I was on set when you were filming those dance scenes. I’ve never seen anyone able to move like that.” 

A mirror wasn’t even needed to show me the blush I just knew was gracing my cheeks at Benedict’s words. It didn’t help that his hand came to rest over mine on the table, the feel of his fingertips on the top of my hand sending jolts of electricity through my nerves. 

“I have a confession to make.” 

Benedict looked down at the table sheepishly for a few seconds before moving his eyes to meet my own. 

“I owe you an explanation for the other night. I don’t want you to think that you did anything wrong. I let my emotions get the best of me and acted like a complete and utter tool. Seeing the way that waiter treated you got under my skin and instead of letting him know I took it out on you and basically made you have dinner by yourself.” 

“Ben, its fine. I forgive you. As terrible as it sounds, women are used to men like that. Men like that treat women like pieces of meat who are just objects to fulfill their desires.” 

Shaking his head, Benedict laced his fingers through mine before continuing on. 

“No, it wasn’t just the fact that he probably treats all women like that, it was the fact that he was treating you like that. Charlotte, I realize that we haven’t known each other for very long but every day I get to know you a little more and every day I find myself falling for you faster than I can comprehend. I’m well aware that since Olivia and I ended things I’ve been labeled a playboy and womanizer by the papers but that’s not who I am. I’ll admit that after Olivia and I ended our eleven year relationship I went on a bit of a spree but it didn’t take me long to realize that those women didn’t care for me and who I am as a person, all they cared for was my name and the reputation that precedes it. That’s not who I am and I would be honored if you would give me the chance to prove it to you.” 

The thought and emotion Benedict put into his speech was enough to make me cry but thankfully I managed to keep my emotions in check. God only knows if that was an ‘I would like us to be more than friends speech’ what an actual proposal from Benedict would be like. 

“Yes, I don’t even know how to answer that but yes.” 

The smile that lit up Benedict’s face was immeasurable as he brought my hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. It was perfect timing because just as he did the waitress arrived at our table ready to take our orders. Benedict only let go of my hand so that the two of us could eat as we sat across from each other, talking of our pasts, who we longed to work with, and our aspirations in life. Instead of catching a cab straight back to the apartment I persuaded Benedict into a walk through the park. Wrapping his arm around my waist, Benedict had a firm but loving grip on me as we walked across the canal bridge. Stopping in the middle of the bridge, I leaned up against the railing watching my breath appear before me in the freezing air. Coming to stand before me, any other gaze besides Benedict’s would have made me nervous but I felt anything but under his eyes. 

“Would it be terribly forward of me to kiss you right now?” 

Shaking my head I looked into Benedict’s eyes, “I would be offended if you didn’t.” 

Leaning into me, my eyes were locked onto Ben’s lips as they slowly lowered to my own combining just the right amount of gentleness and aggressiveness. His tongue slowly met with mine battling for dominance, the feel of his lips against my own feeling like home. Time became meaningless as we stood there on that bridge, Benedict’s hands warming my body as they slid beneath my coat onto my waist. Finally parting from each other, Benedict’s hands remained on my waist, his forehead resting against my own as the two of us attempted to catch our breath. 

“You sure do take my breath away Ms. Hughes.” 

“The feelings mutual.” I breathed, letting out a little laugh. 

Holding hands the entire walk back to the flat, I couldn’t help but have a little skip in my step, feeling immensely happy and content.   
Unlocking the door Benedict turned to me with a smile, “My lady, would you allow me the honor of escorting you to your room?” 

“Certainly good sir.” 

Stepping into my room, Benedict’s hold on my hand pulled me back into his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist once more as his lips latched onto my own. 

As we parted, I listened to the words he whispered a smile appearing on my face as he did, “My dear Charlotte, parting is such sweet sorrow.” 

“That I would say goodnight till it be morrow.” I replied. 

Benedict pressed his lips to mine once more before letting go of my hand, allowing me to shut the door slowly shooting him one last smile before it was completely closed. It was a few seconds later that I could hear his feet gliding down the hallway and the sound of his own door shutting. 

I don’t even remember going through the motions of getting ready for bed. There was no recollection of my shower, brushing my teeth, braiding my hair, all I could think of was how amazing and unexpected my night had been. Needless to say, I went to sleep that night with the biggest smile I could muster on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just reposted Chapters 1-6 and here's the newest one. I still need to go back and rewrite this one as well as a few others so excuse any mistakes. Comments would be appreciated!  
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/just_two_us/set?id=116775402


	11. Back to London

Three weeks whizzed by quicker than I expected and honestly quicker than I would have liked them to. Benedict and I managed to keep our relationship mostly hidden while on set, save the occasional stolen kiss behind the camera or the flirtatious, borderline dirty, text messages we would exchange from our respective makeup chairs. Though our relationship offset was a completely different story. We hadn’t had sex, yet, though that fact didn’t stop us from climbing into bed together and going to sleep in each other’s arms after reading, watching a film, or just talking to one another.

If we weren’t on set or in the flat, we were discovering the nooks and crannies of Cardiff. Ben had, of course, filmed in the city before but never had the opportunity for much exploring. Two nights out of every week, I would attempt to teach Ben the art of cooking though after the first night of trying to make homemade ravioli I decided it was better if I bought two of everything we would be cooking so that I would have backup ingredients. But I could confidently say after two weeks that without any assistance Ben could now make cheese ravioli, baked chicken parmesan, taco bake, and pizza. 

For the first week our relationship had remained hidden from all of our friends and coworkers, excluding Martin and Amanda who had caught us snogging in my dressing room. Yesterday that all changed when Grace nearly blew my eardrum out by calling me at one in the morning, screaming about the latest Daily Mail article. After receiving an earful for ten minutes, ten minutes during which Benedict rested his chin on my shoulder and laughed as I was scolded, she sent me the link to the article giving us the chance to read it for ourselves instead of going off of her summarization. 

“Deducing the Art of Love?   
Benedict Cumberbatch, star of the BBC hit Sherlock, was recently spotted out and about in Cardiff with up-coming actress Charlotte Hughes. Hughes, who has had a slow but steady rise to stardom with guest appearances on Secret Diary of a Call Girl and Doctor Who, a stint as Baby in the West End production of Dirty Dancing, and an upcoming role in Ryan’s Gosling’s directorial debut Lost River, is rumored to be the newest cast member for Season 4. 

An avid user of social media, it’s been Charlotte’s postings on Instagram and Twitter that have caused the rumors not only of her involvement on the show but also with Cumberbatch to come into the limelight. It only took one posting of her with the Cumberbatch, who’s tipped to be nominated for an Oscar for his role in The Imitation Game, for her following to skyrocket by the thousands. The photos of the two with costars Martin Freeman and Amanda Abbington would leave some to believe that the two are just friends but those rumors were laid to rest just last night. 

Late in the evening, Cumberbatch and Hughes were spotted leaving Yakitoria #1 hand in hand with Freeman and his partner, Amanda. As he held on to his new love interest, perhaps on screen as well as off, it was obvious for all to see that their relationship went far beyond friends. Benedict and Cumberbatch appeared to block out their surroundings as they walked back, to what is assumed the flat they are sharing, only having eyes for each other and showering one another with both attention and affection.   
One thing’s for sure, Cumberbcollectives around the world are either in mourning or wishing they were such good ‘friends’ with Benedict.” 

Pictures of our outing were interspersed throughout the article, a few of us kissing making it in there as well, along with the mentioned photos taken from my Instagram account. I was beginning to see why so many celebrities stayed away from social media. Benedict didn’t take the article too well, loathing the fact that we couldn’t just be a normal couple for a few weeks before we had the paparazzi trailing after us at every street corner. For the remainder of our time in Cardiff we either ignored them all together or did our best to avoid them whenever we stepped out of the flat, deciding we wouldn’t let such outsiders have an effect on our relationship. 

Now that we were back in London it was a little weird not getting to see Benedict every day, a sight I had grown used to in the month we had spent in Cardiff. He had been busy for the past week, auditions, contract negotiations, photo shoots and what have you but he had promised to take me to dinner tonight after meeting with Karon. Having the day to myself, I took it as an opportunity to do some serious cleaning. I wasn’t a messy person but after having been gone for a month the flat just smelled kind of, stale and unlived in. After a good airing out, which didn’t last as long as I would have liked since I could only deal with the December air for so long, I went through the cupboards and the refrigerator, throwing everything out that had gone bad, did my usual dusting, mopping, and vacuuming and managed to get all of my clothes washed and put away. Once I felt like ‘winter cleaning’ should replace ‘spring cleaning’ I popped down to the shop so I could restock all of my food supplies. It wasn’t until I got back that I realized it was nearly six and Ben would be picking me up in just over an hour. When he pulled up outside, ten minutes past seven I might add, I was glad to see he had opted for driving the Jaguar instead of his motorcycle. Grabbing my coat, I quickly slipped it on and practically jumped off the front step and into his arms having not seen him for seven days. 

Pulling his lips away from mine he carefully sat me back on my feet, “Not being able to see you every day is driving me absolutely mad.” 

“Well then I must not have been as hard to live with as I expected. I figured a month of living with me and you would be ready to take a yearlong holiday.” 

Rubbing his thumb across my cheek he gave a simple shake of his head, “Quite the contrary my dear, though if it was a yearlong holiday with you I would ask when the plane takes off.” 

It didn’t take long for him to drive to The Barnyard, a surprise with all of the traffic and soon we were seated with our hands linked across the table after ordering our meals. 

“So I have something to ask of you but just know that if you say ‘no’ I will completely understand and be in no way disappointed.” 

I nodded letting him know to continue as I was very curious what he was about to ask of me. 

“There and Back Again comes out in a few weeks and Karon just got the schedule for the premieres and promotional tour from Peter this afternoon. There’s going to be a premiere here in London and then one other in Los Angeles. Now I know that we haven’t been together all that long but if you would join me for them I would be extremely flattered and gracious. Perhaps some of the attention will be focused on the gorgeous lady on my arms rather than myself.” 

The wheels in my head were sent for a spin as I contemplated Benedict’s request. We had only been dating for three weeks but then again, not many couples live with each other when they begin dating. We had been photographed together, who could forget that, and we were probably being photographed at this very moment, but nothing sent a statement out like attending a world premiere with your significant other. My mind got to work concocting the headlines that would be printed, the Tumblr posts we would be tagged in, the people that would be critiquing my every move, calling me an attention whore and claiming I was only with Ben for the fame and his money. 

“Charlotte?” 

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up from the table to realizing I had been off in my own world for a few minutes. Even with all of the above things considered I didn’t care what others would say about me, I knew what our relationship was about and for me that was all that mattered. 

“Sorry, I got caught up in my own mind palace for a second. You should probably get used to that by the way. Anyways, I would love to go with you but I’m just going to go ahead and apologize because I’ll probably be a nervous wreck.”

“I think you’ll do magnificently. At least you don’t have to give interviews and listen to the same questions over and over again but I’m sure everyone will be asking who the beautiful woman on my arms is.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” I mumbled. 

Sensing my hesitation, Benedict scooted out from his side of the table and took up residence on my own, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his body, a move that he knew would calm me down instantly. 

“Darling, you have nothing to worry about. I was the exact same way when I first came into the limelight and the first few articles I read pertaining to myself had little to nothing good to say. But I quickly realized that I only care about the opinion of the one’s I love and my own. I have no doubt everyone will love you but in the end all you have to do is remember that they don’t matter.” 

Glancing at him from his shoulder I couldn’t help but wonder, “It won’t bother you if your fans don’t like me?” 

“Absolutely not, I may adore them and be forever thankful of them but in the end they don’t rule my life or have a say in my decisions. I like you Ms. Hughes and that’s all that matters.” 

I smiled up at my boyfriend suddenly feeling like a fool for letting my insecurities get the best of me, even if I was dating one of Britain’s biggest stars. Grace was always telling me that I never gave myself enough credit and that I shouldn’t be so insecure and now I was seeing the truth in her statement. I would just have to learn that not everyone’s opinion matters. 

“There’s that smile.” 

Looking up at Benedict it was like he ran my insecurities off, it didn’t matter if I was wearing a garbage bag or Oscar de la Renta dress because in his eyes I was always the center of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/barnyard/set?id=34632285
> 
> So everything up to this point has been rewritten and updated. I have the next two or so chapters done but have not proofread them. Comments help with the inspiration. If there's anything you'd like to see happen don't be afraid to tell me!


	12. Leicester Square

It was here, the night of the premiere, and I was in no way mentally prepared for what was about to happen. Two days after I had agreed to attend with Benedict two racks of designer gowns had been delivered to my flat along with an entire trunk full of jewelry and shoes to choose from. I guess being famous had its perks. Grace had put up with me the entire day as I went through each dress, meticulously weighing the pros and cons of each choice. Was the dress to revealing? Did it flatter me? Was it the wrong color? Would it match Benedict’s suit? Would I freeze my ass off? Would anyone besides me like it? My emotions were a little haywire, when everything had first shown up I had the temperament of a teenage girl with her parents card at the mall but within an hour or two I had succumbed to rolling up into the fetal position and questioning what had made me agree to go. It was right before this that I had settled on one dress but after that particular breakdown I started the process all over again. Four hours later, post breakdown, I said ‘to hell with it’ and settled on the two dresses I liked the most. 

So here I was, standing in front of the mirror in the chosen dress attempting to keep my composure while I talked with Grace. 

“Is it too late to call Ben and fake being deathly ill?” 

“Charlotte Hughes, you are going to stop with all of this nonsense! You look absolutely gorgeous! Now, you are going to get your shit together, go downstairs and take a shot of that whisky you have stashed in your cabinet, brush your teeth, and prepare yourself for an unforgettable night.” 

“Grace!” I whined. 

“Stop whining! I don’t want to hear any more of your complaints! No there is not some rule about how long you have to be dating a person to attend a premiere or event with them! Obviously Benedict is extremely enamored with you otherwise he would have gone by himself. Now go do what I told you to do. I have to go, I’m getting the evil eye from my boss.” 

“Grace, your mum is your boss.” 

“That just makes it worse. Got to go! Bye!” 

“I know, that makes it even worse. Bye.” 

Taking a deep breath I looked myself over once more before grabbing my clutch and heading downstairs. Doing as Grace instructed, I took a generous sip of the whisky I had hidden away in my cabinets grimacing at the taste but hoping it would calm my nerves. Running back up to my room to brush my teeth I had just carefully reapplied my lipstick when the doorbell rang. The sight of Benedict standing on my stoop in his McQueen suit with his hair slicked back had me licking my lips and wanting to bring the lingerie I had on beneath my dress out to play way ahead of time. 

Pressing his lips to mine gently I could feel my stomach clench at Ben’s words, “Darling, if we didn’t have a premiere to attend I would push you back into this flat and worship every inch of your body. You look absolutely ravishing.” 

Ignoring my hormones I rushed out, “Are you sure because there’s another dress upstairs?” 

“My dear Charlotte, you must have lost your hearing. Regardless, I will say it again. You look absolutely ravishing.” He replied, trailing kisses up my neck as he   
whispered the last words and letting his hands trail to my bum. 

“Ben, we’re going to be late and we’re standing on my front step.” I ground out, though I in no way wanted him to stop with the attention. 

“Oh yes, decorum. Well then we should probably go before I blow off this premiere in favor of pulling down the zipper of this dress with my teeth.” 

Taking my hand, he helped me maneuver through across the brick sidewalk in my heels and opened the door to the car for me before sliding in himself. With his fingers running up and down my fabric covered arm I nearly forgot where we were going as his touch calmed me and soothed away my troubles. 

“Are you nervous love?” 

“Well Amanda has already promised to whisk you off as soon as we’re done posing for pictures. I hear that the popcorn they’re handing out is very delicious. Caramel is your favorite right?” 

Shaking my head at my boyfriend I replied, “That’s just mean. Bringing your poor girlfriend with you and then tempting her to stuff her face with popcorn.” 

“Well I had to tempt you somehow. I also may have had something to do with them having Cherry Coke as refreshments.” 

“You are the best, terrible man I know.” I laughed, pressing my lips to his. 

The rest of the ride to Leicester Square was spent sharing pictures and taking pictures together, the last one I managed to snap being of mine and Ben’s hand intertwined on top of his thigh. My nerves reappeared full force as the car came to a stop and I could already see the flashes of cameras and hear the shouts of fans. I tried to keep my eyes open as Ben helped me out of the car, my grip on his hand iron clad as we walked down the carpet, posing for pictures beside him and smiling as he gave interviews. When it was time for full cast photographs Amanda pulled me, unwillingly might I admit, into the theater where I managed to forget about my boyfriend for a few minutes in favor of stuffing my face with popcorn. 

Amanda and I were already seated, myself with three small buckets of popcorn in my lap, when Martin and Ben returned. Reaching over for one of the buckets, I slapped Ben’s hand away crushing it to my chest like a selfish five year old. 

“I don’t think so. I had to stand in line for this popcorn.” 

“Darling, we both know that’s a lie. Can I just get one handful?” 

“If I can get a kiss.” 

“A kiss is something I will gladly relinquish.” 

Pressing his lips to mine, I almost forget we were surrounded by people as his tongue slipped into my mouth making me want to drag my fingers through his hair. When we finally pulled apart from each other I handed over one of my buckets popping a kernel into Ben’s mouth before I went back to my own. After filling up on popcorn and Cherry Coke, Ben took my hand in his rubbing his thumb across my palm as we watched the film. When it finally came to an end and I was forced to leave with tears in my eyes I stood outside with Ben, patiently waiting as he signed autographs before we slipped into the car. 

“I think you should have stayed gold. You were much prettier that way.” 

“Between the two of us, I wish you would’ve stayed gold. You were much prettier.” 

“I told Peter that but he opted to not listen.” He whispered in reply. 

It took about thirty minutes for the car to pull up outside of Ben’s flat on the Heath and about thirty seconds for me to remember we were I had agreed to stay over with him. Having only been here once before, long enough for him to run in and retrieve his keys, I hadn’t really gotten to have a real good look around and something was telling me I wouldn’t have too much spare time on my hands tonight to do so. The massive amounts of bookshelves without a bare space in them just verified that he would rather have his nose deep in a book than sipping tea with the Queen or out with other celebrities. The dark colors present throughout the flat were enough to convey that this was indeed a bachelor pad but remained tasteful and weren’t overwhelming. Even though it was night outside, I could tell that during the day the place would be flooded with natural light with everything coming together to make the place feel like a true home. All of this I was able to take in while Ben changed out of his suit, having left me to do a bit of exploring on my own. Finally joining me on the patio, he wrapped his arms around my waist, letting his fingers dance across my rib cage. 

“Even though I adore you in this dress, I think you’d be much more comfortable out of it. I left you some clothes on my bed to change into. Then I thought we could order dinner.” 

Turning around, I pressed my lips to Ben’s in thanks, allowing our finger to linger together as I headed for his room. Quickly slipping out of my dress and hanging it up in his closet, I slipped into the button down he had left for me along with a pair of outrageously yellow socks he owned. Letting my hair down as I walked back into the sitting room, I found Ben on the phone, gathering he was talking to Martin as he paced in front of the couch where I took a seat. 

“Yes Martin. No, she’s sitting here right in front of me. Not yet we’re not. How am I supposed to be shagging her when I’m talking to you? Yes, for the love of God. Okay. Bye.” 

Tossing his phone onto one of the chairs, Ben got comfortable next to me, resting his head on my chest and allowing my fingers to lightly run through his locks. 

“What did Martin have to say?” 

“I don’t even want to repeat most of it. He just reminded me that if I knocked you up he would not be babysitting.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh though my mind did wander off, concocting images of Ben holding a newborn baby and me finding him a nursery in the early hours of the morning, sitting in a rocking chair and lightly singing to our child. Shaking the thoughts from my head, my fingers drifted down Ben’s back, massaging out the knots I found and smiling at the breathy moans he let out. For the next fifteen or so minutes the two of us laid there, content with the silence, Ben’s fingers dancing across my bare thigh while mine continued to run up and down his back. I think both of us had nearly drifted off when the buzzer sounded from downstairs, signaling our takeaway had arrived. Letting out a yawn as he stood up, I knew both of us were reluctant to leave our comfortable positions but hunger was slowly setting in. When he walked back in a few seconds later holding two bags that I instantly recognized as sushi, I jumped up, tossing a pillow down in front of the coffee table as my sleepiness was forgotten. 

“You know the way straight to my heart and my stomach.” 

“One day, I’m going to teach you how to use these.” I reminded Ben, referring to the fork he had opted for while I held a set of chopsticks in my hand. 

“Good luck with that one, I’ve been trying to learn for a decade and have had no such luck.” 

“Well you’ve never had the chopstick expert try to teach you. I’ll have you know, I grew up eating sushi.” 

Ten minutes later Benedict had given up even using his fork and relegated himself to letting me feed him with my own chopsticks.   
Glancing at all of the boxes on the table I couldn’t help but wonder, “Darling, did you order enough food or were you expecting guests?” 

“I didn’t know what was good so I kind of just ordered one of everything.”

Soon the two of us started piles, dividing the food up into piles of what both of us liked, neither of us liked, and two of what we liked individually. Ben didn’t seem into anything that was raw or involved jalapenos but was a sucker for anything with shrimp and tempura. By the time most of our boxes were empty, mostly thanks to Benedict, he was splayed out on the couch regretting eating so much. I picked up our trash and placed the leftovers in his fridge before rejoining him. 

“Now just because I feel like I’m entering a food coma don’t think I’ve forgotten about those sexy little knickers I know you’re wearing.” He whispered as I placed my head on his shoulder. 

“I was beginning to think I was just going to have to throw them at you to get you to notice them.” 

“Trust me Charlotte, I would have to be blind not to have noticed. And might I say I adore them very much.” 

I couldn’t help but shiver as his fingers pushed up the hem of his shirt to get the full view of my bottoms, his tongue darting out over his lips as he did so. It didn’t take a second for Benedict to have me squirming below him, his body hovering above mine as he feasted on the sight before him. Just the sight of his hair falling into his lust filled eyes made my body tingle and I knew it was just a taste of what was to come. My breaths were heavy and labored, as if I had been running a marathon, as he slowly, one by one, undid the buttons of my shirt, pressing kisses to each sliver of skin as it was exposed. When he finally came to the hem he slowly peeled it back, looking down on me like I was the greatest gift he had ever been presented with and making me feel like I was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. 

“If this was the only sight I could gaze upon for the rest of my life I, my dear Charlotte, would die the happiest man in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/there_back_again/set?id=117878775  
> So good news is, I only have the final for my summer class and then I'll be free.   
> Bad news is, I start my senior year of college at the end of the month.   
> I have about one more chapter already completed but I have to proofread it before I can post it. I'll try to get out at least two to four more before the end of the month.   
> Comments are appreciated! Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and bookmarked my work!


	13. The Morning After

The following morning, it was the sunlight peeking through the curtains that roused me. As I slowly woke up, I registered the arm wound tightly around my waist and the calm breathing hitting the base of my neck. After that, it didn’t take long for the previous night’s event to hit me full force.

The feel of Benedict’s hands tracing the lines of my body, the way his lips worshipped every sliver of skin, and the way my body responded like never before to the attention he so willingly lavished upon me. 

Turning my head to the side, I gazed upon Ben’s sleeping face, his visage the picture perfect image of calm and content. His lips were slightly parted and his curls askew on the top of his head but for me he never looked more beautiful. Placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose, I managed to extricate myself from his hold, rummaging around through the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and slipping on the previous night’s pants and the black shirt he had been wearing. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I made myself at home in Ben’s kitchen, remaining as quiet as possible while rummaging through his cabinets and fridge for food. Standing in front of the stove ten minutes later, attending to the French toast I was making, arms wrapped around my waist and lips attached themselves to my bare neck. 

“I was going to treat you to breakfast in bed but I guess that plan’s been shot down.” 

Letting out a chuckle that sounded like music to my ears, I turned my head just enough for him to press his lips to mine and had it not been for the smell of the French toast I would have probably let it burn in favor of retreating back to the bedroom or the nearest piece of usable furniture. 

“Did this plan involve me using your body as a plate?” 

“No but I’ll put that away for usage next time.” 

After a few more seconds, well minutes, of snogging Ben left me to set the table while I finished up our food. Bringing the plate of French toast over to him, I was a little taken aback to find only one plate and two glasses sitting on the table.

“Um, is this your way of telling me you want me to leave?” I asked making a joke though in reality thought did cross my mind.

Taking the plate from my hands and sitting it on the table, Benedict quickly pulled me down into his lap, situating me so I was sat crossways across his legs with my feet dangling over the side of the chair. 

“I don’t know any man that would dare tell you to leave, much less one that’s madly in love with you.” 

I couldn’t help but turn my head in astonishment at the words that had just flown from Ben’s mouth. Of course, they had coursed through my thoughts more than once, usually as I laid in bed at night and thought of how close I felt to him, the way in which my pulse sped up whenever he was near, and how slowly but surely my dreams of getting married and having children were turning into dreams of marrying Benedict and growing round with our child. 

“And am I to conclude that you’re the man that’s madly in love with me?” 

“I wouldn’t hear of any other. I know we’ve only been dating a short while but I do love you Charlotte. I’ve watched myself become a better man around you and for the first time in three years I’m beginning to picture a future for myself, a future with you in it. I don’t expect for my feelings to be reciprocated but . . . “

Before Ben could even continue I cut him off, pressing my lips to his and nearly knocking both of us out of the chair as I did so. Pulling away from him, I put a finger to his lips shaking my head with a smile upon my face. 

“It just so happens that I love you too so there’s no need to even finish that sentence.” 

Gently taking my finger away from his lips, he laced our fingers together before pressing his lips to mine with just as much ferocity as I had previously done. Turning myself around, I was soon straddling his lap, his hands tugging at the hem of the shirt I was wearing as our lips moved together. We separated just long enough for him to pull the offending garment from my body before we resuming our previous actions. Before long, Ben was lifting my body up, sitting me on the edge of the table and sending the empty glasses clattering to the floor. I barely had time to push the plate of food away before he was laying my body back upon the piece of furniture and using his tongue to venture his way down my body.

Needless to say, the French toast had to be reheated by the time we got around to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer and I didn't want it to be too long so I just made this one it's own chapter. Thanks for all of the comments and kudos!


	14. Looking to the Future

“Ben, I have to go. As much as I know you enjoy me running about in your shirts and pants I can’t very well go to Los Angeles in them.” 

The pleading and pouting from any other person would have been annoying but one look at Benedict’s delicious pout had me wanting to drop my things and run back into his arms. Yet as tempting as that was our plane for Los Angeles was leaving in eight hours and while Ben’s sweats, pants, and t-shirts had sufficed for the past four days we had spent locked up in his flat I didn’t think they qualified as a wardrobe fit for a movie premiere. 

“I’ll be gone for an hour at the most I just need to pack and grab my dress. I just need to call a taxi.” 

Finally relinquishing his hold on me, Ben grabbed a set of keys off the kitchen counter, “Nonsense, take my car.”

A quick glance down at the keychain had my eyes bulging as I realized what car he was allowing me to drive.

“Ben, I can’t drive your Jag. It has to cost well over a hundred thousand.” 

“You can and you will. Besides, it was a gift from the company for doing their adverts. Now, the quicker you leave the quicker you can return. We might just have enough time for another romp in the sheets before we have to leave for Heathrow.” 

Wrapping my arms around his neck I stood on my tiptoes, giving me just the right amount of height to press my lips to his. 

“You haven’t tired of me yet?” 

“Oh no, my dear Charlotte, I will never, ever tire of you.” He replied. 

Twenty minutes later, after a small snogging session in the hallway, I entered my flat making a mental list of what I needed to do while I was there. First things first, I set about packing up my suitcase for our trip. We would be gone for five days, putting us back in London just in time for Christmas which I would be spending with my aunt and uncle. 

Carefully placing my dress on the top of my clothes, I zipped up my suitcase and lugged it downstairs to the front door before getting started on the rest of my list. I put in a load of laundry I hadn’t had time to do the day of the premiere, checked my messages and emails before packing up my Mac in my carry on purse along with my Kindle, and chargers. I tidied up a bit before managing a quick shower, stepping out just as the dryer sounded from the upstairs closet. 

I arrived back at Benedict’s just over an hour and fifteen minutes later and was thankful when he met me in the garage to help carry my suitcase upstairs because I was already tired of its heaviness. 

“I ordered in lunch so it should be here soon. My trainers going to kill me for all of this food I’ve eaten in the last week.”

“Well I think you’ve worked most of it off in the bedroom.”

“I probably have what with trying to keep up with your insatiable appetite.” 

“My insatiable appetite? I believe it was you Mr. Cumberbatch who ambushed me in the shower last night.” 

“What can I say? The sight of you all wet did things to me.” 

“And what about the sight of me yesterday morning with my hair a mess drinking a glass of orange juice?” 

“Yeah, I haven’t got an explanation for that one.” 

“That’s what I thought. Have you packed?” 

Ben nodded from his position on the couch, pulling me down into his lap. 

“I forced myself to do so while you were gone. It was a difficult task but I persevered.” 

“I must be having some good effect on you since you usually wait until the last minute to pack.” 

“I got bored. It’s not much fun undressing or talking to yourself.” 

“So what would you like for Christmas? I need to try to do some shopping while we’re in the States.” 

“If I said, ‘You in my bed’ would that be too cheesy?” 

“You already have me in your bed so choose something else.” 

“Honestly, I don’t want nor need anything. I have an amazing family, the best friends, the career I always hoped for, the most dedicated fans, and the woman I’ve been dreaming of finding for years in my arms. What else is there to pine for?” 

“Well I’ll still have to find or make something for you. I knitted Tom a beanie, have printed Martin and Amanda passes for free babysitting services offered by the both of us and gotten them vouchers to their favorite restaurant, and I made Grace a knockoff version of an Alexander McQueen dress she’s always complaining about not having enough money to buy.” 

“Why didn’t I get a beanie?” 

“Because you, mister, seldom wear hats and if you must know I’m diligently working on a scarf just for you. Sometimes I feel like a grandmother, giving people knitted things as gifts.” 

“I’ll have you know, my grandmother never gave me a single knitted item her entire life.” 

“That makes me feel a little better.” 

Leaning up and pressing a kiss to my lips, Ben rubbed his nose against mine as we parted. 

“I think it’s adorable that you knit. You can knit our kids little booties and hats.” 

Smiling at his words I couldn’t help but question them, “Our kids?” 

Looking a bit startled, like he hadn’t registered the words that had come from his mouth, Ben tried to backtrack, “I didn’t mean to insinuate . . . . not that I wouldn’t wan to have kids with you . . . . or that we’ll have kids . . . I just.” 

Pressing my lips to his effectively shut him up and gave me a chance to speak. 

“I would love to knit our babies booties and little onesies.” I whispered, waiting only seconds before a smile that could make any woman swoon lit Benedict’s face and he tackled me down onto the couch. 

Fifteen minutes later, the two of us were a mess of sweaty limbs, half of our clothes scattered on the floor but bits of them still hanging to our bodies. Ben’s head rose and fell with the rise and fall of my chest, my hands idly running through his hair as he pressed random kisses to my neck. 

“I’m sorry, I just got carried away. Something about hearing you say ‘our children’ got to me. I’m pretty sure the whole world knows how much I want them and you didn’t just shrug it off as some far fetched dream or idea.” 

“Don’t be sorry love, I know you’re dying to have children of your own. Just the sight of you with Joe and Grace is enough to have me conjuring up images of my own. I’m not saying I want them right this moment but I’ve always pictured myself sitting in a backyard with a baby in my lap and two others chasing each other about.” 

Ben grinned like he had just won an Academy Award and looked like he was about to speak when the sound of the doorbell sounded from downstairs. 

“That must be lunch. I’ll go get it.” 

Almost falling as he attempted to pull up his pants while walking to the door, I couldn’t help but laugh before righting my own outfit and heading into the kitchen. I filled two glasses with water and got a set of silverware out just as Ben sat our food down at the table.

It amazed me how quickly we fell into a routine with each other and I knew that to the outsider we probably looked as if we had been together for years when in reality it had only been a few weeks. I knew that for some our relationship might have appeared to be moving to fast but everything we did felt right and for the first time in my life I had a boyfriend I could picture myself marrying, raising a family, and growing old with.


	15. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's Outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/beverly_hills/set?id=117286104

Walking back into the first class Virgin lounge, I happily swung my bag of candy back and forth in my hands, the fact that it was nearly one in the morning affecting me in no way. 

Taking my previous seat next to Benedict, he shook his head as he saw the contents of my bags. 

“If my nutritionist saw the things you give me he’d probably ban me from seeing you.” 

“So what I indulge your sweet tooth every know and then. Plus, I think we’ve burned off more than enough calories these past three days.” 

Pressing his lips to my neck, I couldn’t help but giggle at the feel of his stubble ticking my skin. 

“And might you be referring to the numerous times I’ve gotten to undress you in the past seventy-two hours?” 

“Mm, no. I was actually referring to the jog I took you on this morning.”

“Oh, you devilish woman.” 

When we arrived in Los Angeles, the sun was just beginning to set and although I had slept nearly all of the flight from London to New York the jet lag had hit me full force almost as soon as Ben and I stepped out of the airport into a swarm of paparazzi.

“Charlotte, will you be joining Ben at his premiere tomorrow night?” 

“Ben, are the rumors true? Can we expect a spring wedding for you and Charlotte?” 

“Charlotte, did you leave Matt for Benedict?” 

Gripping my hand tightly in his own, Benedict led me through the sea of photographers and to the car that was waiting for us at the curb. 

“One of the few downsides to being an actor. Nearly a decade and I’m failing to see what is so fascinating about two people walking out of an airport.” 

“Someone must find it fascinating because I’m failing to see what’s so interesting as well.” 

It took us about thirty minutes to arrive at our hotel and I took the liberty of having a long soak in the claw-foot tub while Ben ordered room service for dinner. Slipping into a pair of pants and one of Ben’s dress shirts I walked out of the bedroom just as Ben sat our dinner down on the table. After clearing our plates, we settled down in bed picking up where we left off on Orphan Black, spending the rest of the night cuddled up and watching one of our favorite shows. One of the things I loved most about Ben was that he was content to stay in almost every night, the two of us spending our time together talking, reading, or watching movies instead of partying with the latest celebrities and millionaires and hitting up the biggest hotspots. 

Amanda and I spent the next morning shopping and walking around downtown as Martin and Benedict were in interviews all morning. At 1:00 they were finally finished for the day and the four of us met up for lunch at The Farm of Beverly Hills. 

Taking a seat next to me, Ben pressed his lips to mine in greeting, “Hello love.” 

“How are the interviews going?” 

“Good, it just gets a little tedious answering the same questions over and over all day long.” 

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, I let my hand slide up his thigh, “Well when we get home from the premiere tonight I’ll conduct a private interview just between the two of us.” 

“Oh for heaven’s sake! Can the two of you keep your hands off each other long enough for us to have a nice meal?” Martin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

“Need I remind you, Mr. Freeman, that you were one of individuals who pushed for Benedict and I to get together. So, as recompense, you should be one of the last people complaining about us being all lovey with one another.” 

“She is right mate.” Ben ceded. 

“Oh bloody hell, I’m beginning to regret this decision.” 

Amanda couldn’t help but laugh, patting Martin on the back as he laid his head on the table. 

“So when do I get to see this dress you’re planning on wearing tonight?” 

“You may see it Mr. Cumberbatch when we get in the elevator to go downstairs and get into the car at 7:00 tonight.” 

“That Ms. Hughes is just not fair but I shall be a gentleman and wait until tonight.” 

After placing our orders, Amanda and I told the boys about all of the shopping we had done that morning, most of it for our friends and family for Christmas, only leaving with a few things for ourselves as I did find it hard to turn up a chance to do a quick run through Victoria’s Secret and Nordstrom. 

The four of us discussed each of our plans for the holidays, Martin and Amanda planning on staying with their kids while Benedict and I would be going to our respective families homes for Christmas. 

“We’ll see the two of you tonight. Do try to be on time.” 

Ben just rolled his eyes at Martin and took my hand in his, the two of us deciding to walk back to our hotel before we would start go get ready for the premiere. London had been one adventure but I knew before coming that Los Angeles would be an entirely different story. It was the home of the movies and the fans here were on an entirely different level than those elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but the premiere will take up half of the next chapter. I'll try to update at least once a week but as I'm now back at college I'm not making any promises.


	16. Grauman's Chinese Theater

Taking a seat in front of the vanity mirror in the bathroom I pulled the towel that was wrapped around my hair off and set about getting to dry the mop on top of my head. 

Bending over the counter to plug in my hair dryer, I was a bit taken aback when arms were wrapped around my waist as I sat back down. 

Looking at him through the mirror, I noticed the pout that was gracing his features. 

“I was just about to ask you if you wanted to join me for a shower.” 

“Most regrettably, I’ll have to decline as I’ve just gotten out of it myself. And I think that both of us entering the shower together will result in you being terribly late to the premiere of your film.” 

“I am known for being unreasonably late.” 

Shaking my head at him in my reflection, I replied, “Not on my watch Ben. So go shower because Karen arranged for the car to pick us up in an hour and a half.” 

Pouting and letting me know he wasn’t happy with my advice he trudging to the other end of the bathroom where the shower was muttering under his breath. 

It took me nearly thirty minutes to dry my hair and forgoing straightening it, I did a messy fishtail, letting the loose tendrils frame my face. It took me much longer to perfect my makeup, managing a perfect smoky eye and a light pink lip. 

Spritzing myself in my favorite Chanel No. 5, I headed back into the bedroom, where Ben was pulling on his blazer, to slip into my dress. 

Pulling the straps up I turned my head to Ben, “Can you zip me up?” 

The way his hands trailed down my back caused my nerves to stand on end but it was the kisses he trailed up along with my zipper that really made my toes curl. Turning me around to face the mirror Ben’s hands wrapped around my stomach and his head rested on my shoulder as both of us gazed upon our reflection. 

“I’m not one for being conceited but I think we look pretty good together.” 

“We do. But something tells me that the girls won’t be jumping at the bit to get my autograph or a picture with me.” 

“They’re crazy not to love. Now take a picture to further fuel all of the rumors on social media.” 

Turning around in his arms, I looked up at him inquisitively wondering what he was referring to. 

“What rumors?” 

“Apparently, all of your social media following think that you’re just dating me to boost your career. Martin mentioned how some article was claiming that you were only with me to increase your following. I know you don’t read that stuff. So I think we should proceed being ourselves so pictures before we leave.” 

Grinning up at my boyfriend, I pressed my lips to his before grabbing my phone off the end of the bed. I took a picture of the upper half of our bodies in the mirror, not wanting to give my outfit away before we arrived at Grauman’s Chinese Theater. 

As we sat in the hire car making our way downtown, Ben took my hand and laced it with his on top of his leg. 

“So I know that you’re planning on spending Christmas with your aunt and uncle but my mom has been pestering me about meeting you. So I was thinking that since you’ll be in Sussex I could pick you up around the 29th and we could spend a night or two with my mum and dad before New Year’s. If that’s alright with you? I know that it’s all moving very fast and you might not be ready for it but . . . “

Having gotten use to Ben going off on a tangent whenever he was nervous I pressed my lips to his to silence him. 

“Even though I’ll likely be a nervous wreck I would love to meet your parents. So you can stop worrying yourself about it.” 

The rest of our ride was spent talking about our further plans for the holidays and holding hands since I didn’t want to chance messing up my makeup or wrinkling Ben’s suit with our touching and kissing.

When our car rounded the corner I could hear the screams of the fans and see the lights of cameras flashing. The fans in London had been crazy but the ones in Los Angeles were on an entirely different level. 

When Ben held his hand out to help me from the car I could hear fans shouting his name and for a second I was a little stunned at just how many people surrounded us. It was all a blur from that moment on, the posing for photos, the interviews I stood diligently by Benedict’s side for. 

When it came time for him to pose with the cast Amanda and I relegated ourselves to the side just as we had days before at home. 

“You know I thought the European fans were insane but these put them to shame.” 

Amanda snorted in agreement, “You’re telling me. I’ve never met so many people willing to sleep with Martin before.” 

“Excuse me.” 

I had barely heard the voice but my hearing just managed to pick it up coming from behind me at the nearest barricade. I turned around, finding two girls standing there by themselves, away from the crowd, holding autograph books in their hands. 

“Could we have your autograph? We’ve been fans of yours ever since you were on Doctor Who.” 

I was a little stunned at first, I hadn’t expected someone to be concerned with me tonight, figuring all eyes would be on Ben and the other stars of the film. 

“Absolutely, sorry it took me a second. I wasn’t expecting many people to know me other than ‘that girl dating Benedict.’” 

One of the girls smiled like she had just won the lottery, as I put my signature in each of the girls’ books. 

“Oh no, I mean we absolutely love the two of you together. We’ve never seen such an adorable couple.” 

“Oh, it’s so nice to find someone who actually likes us together. Mostly, I’ve just heard the negative backlash.” 

“Well those people are just jealous bitches. If they can’t respect Ben’s private life and want to hate anyone he enters into a relationship with then in my opinion they’re not true fans.”

“Aww, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s every said to me!” 

I couldn’t help but want to hug the two girls, it finally making me feel nice to hear something positive about mine and Ben’s relationship coming from someone other than our friends and family. 

Amanda and I stood there conversing with the two girls until Martin and Ben approached us and I could almost feel the two behind us tense up as they came into view. 

“Darling, be a dear and give these two your autograph. They’re just too sweet!” 

Ben and Martin conversed with the two for a few seconds and relinquished their signatures before Ben took my hand in his. 

“It was nice meeting you two and I hope you enjoy the film when it finally comes out.” Ben spoke. 

“Thank you. Both of you, this is definitely an unforgettable night.” 

Amanda and I bid the two goodbye and headed inside with our men. Walking inside with a smile on my face I felt significantly better knowing that I had made someone’s night who had also made mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me inspired! 
> 
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/there_back_again/set?id=117170855


	17. Surprises

The Los Angeles sun shining through the curtains of the windows found on three walls of mine and Ben's room at the Beverly Wilshire is what woke me up, instead of the feel of Ben's lips running up and down my neck, a wake up call I had grown used to and fond of. Rolling over the sheets already told me what I knew, that Ben had vacated the sheets long enough for them to go cold in favor of something better than laying in bed. 

One nice stretch across the mattress later, I pulled myself from the warmth the Egyptian cotton offered and slipped into the Spencer Hart shirt I had plucked off of Ben's body hours before, grabbing a pair of pants out of my suitcase before venturing off to find my boyfriend. The door to the suite could be heard closing as I walked out of the bedroom, finding Ben placing plates full of waffles, eggs, hash browns, fruit, and toast on the coffee table, a breakfast fit for a king and one that had my stomach rumbling. 

As if he could sense my presence behind him, Benedict turned around, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. 

"I was hoping to wake you up with the allure of a fresh breakfast but it appears you beat me to it." 

"I got lonely without my personal space heater and that huge bed just isn't the same without you." 

"Awww, well I figured after our exertions last night you'd be hungry." 

"It just so happens that I'm starving. My insatiable boyfriend barely lets me get a wink of sleep." I replied, running my hands down his bare chest. 

Leaning up on my tip toes I pressed my lips to Ben's, smiling into our kiss as his hand drifted down to grip my backside and pull me into his body. Finally pulling away from each other, he placed his forehead against mine looking straight into my eyes as he spoke. 

"Well when your girlfriend is as gorgeous as mine you just can't help but keep your hands glued to her. But for now, our breakfast is getting cold and I have something special planned for the two of us." 

Taking a seat on the couch, Ben pulled me into his lap, a sort of ritual the two of us had developed whenever it came to eating breakfast together. After a lot of touching and holding food out to each other, Ben and I got dressed before heading out for whatever he had planned for us. Apparently, his connections with Jaguar really paid off because there was a pristine, white F-Type sitting by the curb as we walked out of the hotel. 

As he drove through the city I finally couldn't help but ask, "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" 

"Nope, you'll have to wait until we get there to find out. And don't even think of using those puppy eyes on me this time because they're not going to work on me this time Charlotte." 

Leaning back in my seat, I crossed my arms over my chest and did my best to appear cross though Ben saw right through my little charade and could tell I was anything but. 

"You should know by now that I can see through your little act. So to pass the time, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas?" 

Letting a smile finally break through I shook my head, "I told you I don't want or need anything. I have everything a girl could ever want." 

"Well regardless of what you say, I'm still getting you something. Besides, even if I don't know what it is I know you either are or already have gotten me a present." 

Knowing that arguing was pointless, I grabbed Ben's free hand, playing with his fingers and asking him how the interviews the previous day had gone. Forty minutes later, I was jumping in my seat as Ben pulled into a parking spot at Universal Studios. I could barely contain my excitement, not even waiting for him to get out and open my door before I was running around the car and jumping into his arms. 

"I love it! I love you! I can't believe this is my surprise! I'm so excited!" 

"Amanda might have told me how you mentioned you've always wanted to come so since we have two days before we have to head back home I figured this would be a great way to spend one of them." 

"Yes, Disneyland is great and all but this is just amazing. We get to see the minions and the dinosaurs!" 

Quickly pressing my lips to his, I put my feet back on the ground before practically dragging Ben to the ticket booth. Lucky for us, there weren't that many people at the park on this particular day, probably as it was rather close to Christmas and everyone was getting their shopping done. 

Ben had to endure the Jurassic Park ride three times before we moved on through the rest of the park. Super Silly Fun Land was definitely my favorite and after four times on it Ben finally pulled me away claiming he couldn't deal with anymore exclamations of "Banana!" or "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Of course, a few people turned their heads as we walked through the park but only a few of them actually approached us. Surprisingly, all of them asked for both of our autographs and didn't just want to take pictures with Ben and while I wasn't sure if it was because they actually knew who I was or just because they knew I was dating Benedict I smiled and was happy anyways. 

Other than that, the two of us acted like a pair of love struck teenagers, holding hands, kissing while we waited in line, and smiling like the love struck fools we really were. As we left the park right at sunset, I figured our days was over but Benedict proved me wrong once again and we found ourselves, well I found myself skating around on the ice with the Queen Mary lighting up the background while Ben did his best to stay on two feet. 

Holding onto the railing for dear life he muttered, "You're surprisingly good at this ice skating thing." 

Laughing as he failed to make it five feet without wobbling I held my hands out for him to take, figuring I would be a better substitution for the metal rail. 

"I think it comes with being a ballerina. Try gliding, you just dig yourself into the ice when you pick your feet up so much." 

"Charlotte, I don't think I'm coordinated enough to do this. I thought, 'Ice skating in the moonlight next to the Queen Mary and the water. It'll be so romantic.' But I can barely stand up." 

"Awww Benny, it's the thought that counts. Besides, even if it's not as romantic as you thought it would be you look adorable stumbling about and all. Just don't forget, I love you, ice skater or not." I reminded him, pressing my lips to his as I pulled him along. 

After numerous falls, ones that usually started with Benedict slipping and pulling me down with him, and wet trousers, we said goodbye to the ice rink and made a pit stop at In-N-Out for dinner before heading back to the hotel. One meal of burgers and fries later, Ben and I found ourselves settled in the large tub, Ben leaning his body into mine while I reclined back onto the edge of the tub. 

Gently combing my fingers through his hair I couldn't help but press kisses to his neck, knowing just how sensitive he was when someone paid attention to his neck and his hair. 

"I had a really good time to day. Thank you Ben." 

"Anything to put a smile on your face Charlotte." he replied, lacing his fingers through mine and laying them on his chest. 

"Well when I have a boyfriend as amazing as you doing things like today for me it doesn't take much." 

"When I have a woman like you I'm willing to do anything to keep you happy. I love you Charlotte." 

Smiling at how damn poetic and romantic he was, I pressed my lips to his attempting to express just how much I loved him through one kiss. We might be sappy but better to be sappy and in love than bored and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been commenting. All of them have been incredibly sweet and motivating! Fall break is coming up soon, in two weeks, and I'm praying that the next fourteen days pass by in a blink.
> 
> Hotel Room:http://www.fourseasons.com/beverlywilshire/accommodations/specialty_suites/wilshire_presidential_suite/
> 
> Charlotte's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=136131718


	18. Finding a Home

My foot nervously tapped against the carpeting of Ben’s car as he turned down the last road leading to his parents’ house. Christmas was three days ago and as promised he had picked me up at my aunt’s house to spend the day with him and his parents before we returned to London for the New Year. You’d think I’d be fine, having auditioned in front of Hollywood’s finest, appeared on billboards and commercials but the idea of meeting the two individuals that Ben trusted and loved most had me wanting to jump out of the moving vehicle and into the snow that blanketed the countryside. 

Taking my hand in his, Ben pressed a kiss to my knuckles before settling our entwined hands on his leg. 

“You have to relax darling. You’re worrying yourself over nothing.” 

“That’s easy for you to say. You've known them your entire life. What if they don’t like me? Men never stay with women there mums don’t like.” 

“Charlotte, it would take an act of God to keep me away from you regardless of what my parents think. You can quit worrying about any such thing happening though because they are going to absolutely love you. Mum’s already bought everything you've ever been in and talks more about you then me when she calls. I wouldn't be surprised if she’s already picked out baby names.” 

Biting my lower lip, I glanced out the window at the quaint country home as Ben pulled to a stop at the end of the drive. Nodding more to myself than Ben, I took in a deep breath and mentally told myself I could get through anything that happened. 

“Okay, let’s go before I lose my courage.” 

Ben smiled at me before stepping out of the car, walking around to open my door and help me out. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before leading me up the walk and to the door. There was no need to knock as it opened before we even reached the last step, revealing Wanda who looked as welcoming as I imagined. 

"Oh Benedict, you haven’t done her beauty justice. Come in, come in before you freeze to death in this cold.” She spoke, placing her arm around my shoulders and leading me inside the home. 

“Make yourself useful and go get your bags. I’ll get Charlotte settled in here.” She spoke, shooing her son back outside. 

Grumbling under his breath, Ben headed back to the door, “Nice to see you too mum.” 

“Always so dramatic he is. Now, I just finished with lunch. Ben told me how much you like French onion soup and I thought since it’s so cold outside it would be perfect.” 

“I absolutely do but you didn’t have to go to all of the trouble just for me.” 

“Nonsense, it’s not every day Benny brings home a girl. For dinner, I thought we’d pop into town for dinner at Ben’s favorite pub. I think sometimes he visits just to have their pot roast.” 

“I know exactly what you mean. I think if his trainer wasn’t so strict he’d eat it every night.” 

Wanda laughed as we entered the kitchen, a blend of modern appliances but with the homey touch every mum managed to achieve. There were four individual bowls of soup placed on the table in front of window looking out at a beautiful winter garden and a basket of freshly baked French bread to go with the soup. 

The two of us had just taken a seat when Ben came back in with his dad following behind him. I stood back up as Ben introduced us, surprised when instead of shaking my hand he went right in for a hug just as his wife had. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you love. Ben talks so much about you I feel as if I’ve known you for years.” 

“Well I hope he’s only talked about the good things.” I teased, taking my seat once again. 

“I don’t know how anyone could have anything bad to say dear.” Wanda chimed in. 

As we all dug in to lunch, I had to stop myself from moaning because it was so delicious. I was a sucker for cheese and with Wanda covering the top of each bowl with a generous slice before she baked them just made the meal all the better. 

“So Charlotte, Ben tells us you’re a dancer.” 

Looking up at Timothy I nodded my head in reply, “Yes, I’ve been dancing longer than I’ve been acting. I would have double majored in Acting and Dance if the Royal Academy had offered it but unfortunately they don’t. I keep up with classes whenever my schedule allows for it.” 

“Ben said he got to witness your dancing firsthand on set and told us how amazing you are.” 

Glancing over at my boyfriend he just nodded in agreement, “Sometimes I think your son over exaggerates my abilities.” 

“Nonsense, you are an amazing woman whether you’re acting, dancing, or sitting in your pajamas and I will continue to tell you so for the rest of your life.” 

“You’re both so alike and you don’t even realize it. Always putting yourself down.” Wanda spoke. 

“Yes, perhaps you can talk some sense into one another.” Timothy agreed.   
“I try to every day.” I teased. 

When we finished with lunch I had to convince Ben’s mum to at least help me gather the dishes before she insisted Ben show me around the winter garden. Apparently, he had told her all about my green thumb and obsession with gardening. 

After slipping back into our coats we headed down the path Wanda gardened along that led to the small creek just at the back of the property. 

“It must have been amazing getting to spend every Christmas here. The city’s beautiful no matter the time of year but there’s something I just love about walking outside and stepping into three feet of snow and running back in to sit by a tree and sip hot chocolate.” 

Wrapping his arms around my waist as I looked across the slowly moving water, Ben placed his chin on my shoulder. 

“Well I don’t know how mum and dad would feel about us taking over their home for Christmas but how about a house with a big yard? Would that suffice?” 

Scrunching my face in mock contemplation I finally nodded, “I suppose that will do but only if we have Christmas lights and a real Christmas tree. Mum always made Dad take the two of us to cut down a real Christmas tree at the beginning of December every year and then we’d spend all night decorating it and the rest of the house.” 

“Well I’ll have to practice my ax swinging skills but the rest I can most definitely do.” 

We spent the next hour walking around during which I convinced Benedict to help me build a snowman which was met with a barrage of Frozen references and lyrics. When we headed back to the house, the sun was beginning to set and I felt like I was due for a nap. 

Pulling of our shoes and coats at the door, we tiptoed our way through the house. Wanda and Timothy were sitting in the living room, the later of the two half asleep as he stared at a book. 

“You two look absolutely beat. Go on and take a nap and I’ll wake you closer to dinner.” 

I sent her a smile of appreciation as Ben took my hand and led me upstairs, not giving me enough time to glance at the framed pictures of him as a baby that were hung on the wall. When he opened the door to one of the bedrooms and pulled me in I looked around a little confused. 

“We’re sharing a room?” 

“I think mum found it pointless to separate me from my girlfriend when I dated Olivia for eleven years.” 

Pulling me down onto the bed I let out a yawn before laying my head on his shoulder. 

“I may be sleepy now mister but I’ll have you know I fully intend to look at those baby pictures on the stairwell later.” 

“I am sure I can find other ways to distract you.” He whispered, letting his hand run down to my bum. 

“I don’t think so, not under you parents roof.” I replied pulling it back up to my waist. 

I didn’t think he was capable of whining but in the next few seconds I was proven wrong, “But I've always had this fantasy revolving around Weird Science. I can be quiet.” 

“You might be able to be quiet but I lack that ability. You can have me all to yourself when we leave tomorrow afternoon, until then hands drift no lower than the waist.” 

Benedict let out a huff thinking his pout would get him somewhere though it most certainly would not. Wrapping his arms around me, I burrowed down into his body feeling right at home in his arms and his parents’ house for that matter. I might not get to spend my holidays with my parents but my aunt and uncle and Ben, now his parents as well, were more than great substitutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry that this has taken so long. I was taking eighteen hours this semester, working part-time, and completing my Senior Seminar. I know this chapter is somewhat short but the next chapter is going to be New Year's and present opening time for Ben and Charlotte and I didn't want to mush that altogether into one. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=143927686


	19. Partition

Things are Heating Up 

Things seem to be heating up between Sherlock actors Benedict Cumberbatch and new girlfriend Charlotte Hughes. Over the Christmas holidays the couple were seen hitting up the local pub with Benedict’s parents, Wanda and Timothy Carlton. 

The duo seemed completely enamored with one another as they walked through the snowy streets trailing behind Benedict’s parents. The actor, who’s been nominated for an Oscar for his role as Alan Turing in this year’s The Imitation Game, kept a tight grip on his lady love as they traversed the icy roads of his parents home town. 

The move may seem quite fast for the couple that only made their first public appearance at the premiere of The Hobbit Battle of Five Armies in December. Could Cumberbatch and Hughes be headed down the aisle and add their names to the list of Hollywood couples who have married after dating for just a few months? 

Time will only tell but readers can only guest as it didn’t take long for Cumberbatch to introduce his new love interest to the most important people in his life. 

\+ + + + + + 

I shook my head at the Daily Mail article and threw it in the trash. Tonight was the first night of mine and Melanie’s show at The Box and as night approached my nerves got worse and worse. Ben would be attending, though I had made him promise me not to reveal where he was sitting as I didn’t want my nerves to become even more frazzled. 

Melanie was going to pick me up in an hour so we could head to the venue and get ready. I had seen Ben only three times since the day after New Year’s Eve. He had been busy attending awards shows and shooting scenes for Sherlock with Martin while I had immersed myself in rehearsal and auditions for backup dancers for the show. 

We texted and talked on the phone every day but nothing could beat the feeling I got when wrapped in his arms or just being in his presence. I had practically dragged him out to dinner to celebrate his Oscar nomination but that had been the last time we had seen each other. 

Six hours later I was slipping out of the risqué outfit I had donned for most of the night into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt knowing it was quite brisk outside. Putting my hair up into a bun, I grabbed my bag before walking out of the dressing rooms and making my way to the main part of the club that was empty save for two cleaning men and a lone figure sitting in a back booth. 

Dropping my bag on the floor, I crawled into the booth placing my legs on either side of Ben’s body and sitting myself in his lap. His hands immediately attached themselves to my waist and our lips connected seconds later. 

“You, my darling, were absolutely spectacular. It’s a good thing I was placed here otherwise I believe I would have been arrested for public indecency.” 

Smirking at him I raised my eyebrow, “So I gather that’s not a gun in your pocket.” 

“No, I’m just happy to see you.” He replied placing his lips on mine again. 

Pulling away, Ben brushed a stray hair out of my face and placed a quick kiss on my lips. 

“What do you say we get out of here? I placed an order for Italian and my bed misses you.” 

“Oh so it’s just the bed that misses me? No one else?” 

“Well the owner might miss you more.” 

I smiled at Ben and slipped off his lap, watching as he picked up my bag and laced his hands with mine before leading me out of the building. The paparazzi were still stationed outside even though it was nearing midnight but thankfully Ben wasn’t parked far away. 

Opening the door for me, I pulled down the sun visor to ward off the flashes of cameras as Ben walked around and slipped in. Twenty minutes later after picking up our food we entered Ben’s flat and leaving him to decide on a movie headed straight to the shower. 

After towel drying my hair, I slipped on the clean pair of underwear in my bag and one of Ben’s shirts before finding him in the living room. He opened his arms for me to settle myself into, which I immediately did, burrowing my face down into his chest and inhaling the scent that was distinctly Benedict. 

We devoured our food and had been watching Dirty Dancing play across the screen of the television when Benedict suddenly paused the movie and looked down at me. 

“So your show is only Thursday through Saturday nights right?” he asked. 

I nodded my head wondering exactly where he was taking this and waiting for him to continue. 

“And it ends on Valentine’s Day.” He stated. 

“Yes, apparently couples really dig watching half naked girls dance together because it’s already sold out.” 

“Well Karon received the invitation this morning for the BAFTAs and the Oscars and I can’t think of a more lovely woman to show off on those nights.” 

“You want to take me to the BAFTAs and the Oscars?” 

“Of course I do, I’ll be the envy of every man there.” 

“And I’ll be the envy of every woman in the world.” I muttered under my breath. 

“I heard that.” Benedict spoke, lifting my chin up so I was actually looking at him instead of playing with a loose thread on his shirt. “So is that a yes?” 

“I suppose I could be bothered to accompany you.” I playfully huffed. 

“Oh, so I’m a bother now?” Benedict grinned. 

“Well . . . .” I trailed off being cut short when Benedict tackled back down into the sofa, his hands dancing up my sides. 

“Okay, okay, you’re not a bother! I surrender!” I shouted, out of breath from laughter. 

“Hmm, now that I’ve got you under me what shall I do with you?” he asked himself. 

“Well I can think of quite a flew pleasurable things I wouldn’t be adverse to.” 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t.” 

Without a moment’s notice I was slung over his shoulder, Dirty Dancing completely forgotten about on the television as he toted me down the hallway to his bedroom where pleasurable things most certainly awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't very good and there's probably spelling/grammar mistakes but taking three English courses hasn't been as easy as I expected. I'm considering still trying to update this story in my spare time but also starting a one-shot series that will follow Benedict and Charlotte throughout their lives. Is anyone interested? 
> 
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/box/set?id=115050420


	20. Having a Good Time

The run of our show at The Box was coming to an end tonight and we had just been told by the managers that the show was sold out yet people were constantly still calling in hopes of getting tickets. I had been texting Benedict on and off most of the night as well as Maggie who was letting me know of a few scripts I had received from producers. 

Just as I was in the middle of applying false eyelashes, Grace made herself right at home on the vanity mirror blocking my view and snatching my phone out of my hand. 

“Is lover boy coming tonight?” 

“No, he’s doing pickups for Sherlock. I reserved him a table but he let me know earlier that it looked like they wouldn’t be finishing until after the show. Tom’s supposed to be coming so I’ll probably just let him and his mates have the table.”  
It sort of sucked that I wouldn’t be able to see Ben tonight, giving that it was Valentine’s Day and everything but I knew that we both had busy schedules so no one was to blame. 

“Tom as in Tom Hiddleston?” 

Smiling up at Grace I nodded my head, “If you’d get out of my way and let me finish getting ready I may introduce you after the show.” 

Smiling while rolling her eyes at the same time, a feat I’ve still yet to manage, Grace jumped off the counter and handed me my phone. 

“Well excuse me, Ms. I start dating the man of the moment and suddenly am all chummy with every famous person. I’ll just go back to my little area and not bother you with my commonness.” 

Shaking my head at her antics, I quickly finished up my makeup before slipping into my opening outfit. Everyone’s costumes were part of the same theme though I pretty much let each girl choose whatever she liked as long as it fit within the color scheme Grace and I had chosen. 

Our last show went on without a hitch and not to toot my own horn or anything but out of the entire run I have to say it was the best. As I was taking off the coating of makeup it felt like I had on my face I received a text from Tom letting me know he was hanging around to talk to me after everyone left. 

Slipping into something comfortable I told Grace to meet me out in the club once she was done. Grabbing my bag I found Tom sitting in the empty booth him and his friends had occupied during the show. Standing up to give me a hug as I approached, I was glad there were no cameras around as I could only imagine the headlines. 

“You were absolutely phenomenal darling. It’s a shame Benedict couldn’t be here.” 

“Oh thank you, I’m glad it went so well. He’s still filming but he’s seen it three times already.” 

“Well I wish tonight wasn’t my first night. My mates absolutely loved it. I do believe James has a bit of a crush on your friend Grace.” 

“Oh does he? Well you’ll have to give her his number because all I hear about from her is how she’s going to be single forever.” 

“I’ll have to do so. Would you like to go out for dinner? James and the boys are waiting outside so I was going to see if you and Grace would like to accompany us.   
After all, a beautiful girl shouldn’t be left alone on Valentine’s Day.” 

“I’ll speak for the both of us and say that we’d love to. Let me just go speed her dressing process along.” 

Ten minutes later, after Grace rushed along after I told her where we were going, we were ready to head out. 

“I’m afraid I brought the Jag so there’s only room for one more with me.” 

I was going to volunteer to ride in the cab with Tom’s friends until Grace spoke before I could. I guess it was better she did anyways since she had a potential love interest in James. Tom and his friends had parked in the back so we didn’t have to worry about paparazzi as we got in the cars and got on the road. 

“So I heard Mr. Cumberbatch is taking you to the Oscars.” 

“Please don’t remind me. First it was The Hobbit, then the BAFTA’s on Sunday, and now the Oscars. I’ll be in the hospital by April. I thought the panic attack I had before There and Back Again was bad until I was getting ready for the BAFTA’s. I can’t imagine what March will be like.” 

“Well Benedict has and will be the envy of every man there what with the most beautiful girl on his arm.” 

“Tom you really shouldn’t say such things. They go straight to my head.” 

The pub the guys decided on for dinner wasn’t incredibly crowded, probably because it was Valentine’s Day, and we were seated at a large booth towards the end of the building. I’m afraid however, that Grace and I made a bit of a mistake in agreeing to go out with three fully grown men with a penchant for drinking games. Well it was more like two grown men since Tom was content sipping on a pint as he had to drive himself home. 

“Okay, never have I ever drunk texted someone and regretted it the next morning.” I proudly proclaimed.   
Grace, James, and Daniel immediately took their shots groaning as they did so. The game continued on for the next hour and needless to say the four of us were a tad inebriated by the time the pub was starting to close. 

While I knew I would regret the drinking in the morning I didn’t regret going out because I could develop feel something developing between Grace and James as he escorted her to the door. 

“Now I am entrusting you with the safety and well-being of my best friend Mr. Reynolds. And I don’t know where you live but if she turns up missing in the morning I will be finding out from Mr. Hiddleston here.” I let James know, wrapping my arm around Tom’s waist. 

James and Grace just laughed before we followed them out the door. I have to say, it was a good thing Tom’s arm was wrapped around my waist because I was having just the slightest bit of difficulty keeping my legs going in a straight line. 

We stood at the curb for a few minutes while waiting for a cab laughing at each other and trying not to fall on the ground, well all of us except Tom. When Tom pulled up in front of my flat it was nearing three in the morning and the alcohol and dancing were finally hitting me full force. 

Taking the keys from my hand and unlocking the door, Tom helped me inside and to the couch. 

“Darling, wouldn’t you be more comfortable upstairs?”

“Bed . . . too far. I’m fine.” I mumbled, burying my head in the pillow. 

I barely registered Tom moving into the kitchen and filling a glass with water and setting it down on the table in front of me along with two tablets of paracetamol. 

“Are you going to be alright here by yourself Charlotte?” 

“I’ll be fine. I just want to go to sleep.” 

“Ok, well call me or Ben if you need anything.” 

Lifting my head off the pillow I managed to smile at Tom sleepily, “Thanks Tommy. Tommy . . . that’s what I’m going to call you from now on.” 

Letting out a laugh Tom shook his head and covered me with the blanket on the back of the couch. 

“Goodnight Charlotte.”   
I mumbled a response smiling at how good of a time I had had but I’m sure if I had known what was going to happen in a few hours I wouldn’t be smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no good excuse for why this has taken FOREVER. I ran out of pre-written chapters and between graduation and trying to find a job I've been stressed out for the past two months. But here it is! It's probably not very good but I'm doing my best. I'm a little confused on where I want the story to go so if you have any suggestions feel free to share. 
> 
> Charlotte's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/laid_back/set?id=151438947


End file.
